


Color

by lipseulgi



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: 2jin - Freeform, Art, F/F, Maybe - Freeform, a little bit of lipves, dance captain yves, fluff lipsoul, heelip are fine arts students, i will try to make it not angst, lipsoul, lipves - Freeform, not angst, the rest of loona will make an appearance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:42:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 28,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24523285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lipseulgi/pseuds/lipseulgi
Summary: The world is yellow, green and blue. Yellow when the sun sets, blue when you look at the sky and green if you lay down on the field. That is what life is. Nothing but those three colours. Well at least for Jungeun.Life has been nothing but another tomorrow. You keep on repeating the same routine. Walk down the same path. Saying hi to the same person. Nothing excites her anymore.Not until she sits in the café on one typical Sunday afternoon. At the exact same table, she sits every week. With the same familiar latte. Except, things change. Something caught her attention, a simple “is this seat taken?” from a random stranger. At that point, she swore she saw different colours in life.It was pink. A colour of love, tranquillity and admiration.
Relationships: Ha Sooyoung | Yves/Kim Jungeun | Kim Lip, Jeon Heejin/Kim Hyunjin, Jung Jinsol | Jinsoul/Kim Jungeun | Kim Lip
Comments: 8
Kudos: 81





	1. Tell me what does pink means

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! This is my first fic and English is not my first language. Apologize for any grammar error. I try my best to make it as good as possible.
> 
> As mentioned in the tag, this will not be angst (i will try!)

“Heejin? Are you there?”. It was 3 am and Jungeun couldn't sleep. The colour. She swore she saw a different colour today. She swore she saw pink when that stranger was trying to take the chair from her. 

“Yes. Why are you calling at this hour? I’m tired”. Jungeun feels bad for calling Heejin early in the morning but she can’t help it. She needs to know the answer. “Don’t be mad at me for asking you this at 3 am but what does pink means?”

“Are you fucking kidding me? A colour theory question at this hour?” well if she was in Heejin’s situation, she would be mad too. She heard Heejin grunting over the line, can’t blame her though. “You’re lucky you are my best friend. If it was someone else, I would hang up the phone”. “Unless it was Hyunjin”, Jungeun replied with a chuckle. She knows Heejin is not mad at her. They have been best friends since 9. Heejin was 8 when she first moved to the neighbourhood. Her mom made her play with Heejin on that day while the adults were moving things inside the house. Ever since then, they have become friends and went to the same school. Surprisingly, they are at the same university too. Many had told them they would end up together. Jungeun used to believe that because she can’t imagine living without Heejin. But they both know very well the feelings are platonic. Especially after Heejin met Hyunjin. She saw the happiness in Heejin’s eye every time the couple held hands. And she is very grateful that her best friend found the love of her life.

“Pink is Hyunjin,” she said dreamily. _Damn, she must be very tired. Sorry, Heejin._ “What does that even mean?” Jungeun asked. Confused. “Maybe if you focused on your class you would have known. Goodnight Jungeun. I will let you find the answer yourself”.

Silence. _Damn it. Why is the colour even there?_

* * *

"So Heejin has been telling me you are interested in colour theory now. Finally find that interesting?" Jungeun expects this question coming in today. But not from Hyunjin. "Words do fly fast huh? Does Heejin report to you everything? I started to think she has a tiny crush on me". She can see Hyunjin rolling her eyes from that comment. Hyunjin is her coffee buddy. They always get coffee from the college's cafe before their class starts. Morning booster, as they both would agree. "Have you found your answer? Come on, I want to know too" she asked genuinely while waiting for their coffee. Unlike Heejin and Jungeun, Hyunjin is a science major. She's into all those chemical and maths equations. Things that Jungeun hate. She never understands how someone can love numbers and chemical equations. It's giving her a headache. "Heejin says pink is you. So I guess pink means furry!" she ran out of the cafe as soon as she said that, not risking her life over a smack on the head from Hyunjin. She got that way too often but she loves teasing her. Hyunjin reaction is funny.

This is how her day goes every day. A morning coffee with Hyunjin. Classes with Heejin. Lunch with some of her classmates if Heejin decided to ditch her over a date with her girlfriend. Home by 6 pm if there is no assignment to be submitted on the next day. 

As usual, she waited at the bus stop for her ride home. _4.38 pm. I still have 22 minutes for the next bus._ The class was dismissed earlier today. It was the first week of the semester. Lecturers only went through the course outline and called it a day. She doesn’t even know why she bothers to attend the class today. Sleeping could have been a better option.

While she was waiting for the bus, it started raining. _Damn it. Could today be any worse?_ Before she could take her umbrella from her bag, her phone vibrates.

 **_Heejin:_ ** _heyyy. Are you coming tonight? Party at Sooyoung's?_

 **_Jungeun:_ ** _and third-wheeling you and hyunjin? No thank you_

 **_Heejin:_ ** _Oh come on. It’s only the first week of the semester. Everyone goes to a party!_

 **_Jungeun:_ ** _Except for me_

 **_Heejin:_ ** _I'll tell you what pink is if you are coming tonight. Come on. It won't be fun without you :(_

 **_Jungeun:_ ** _haha funny. I'll found out myself_

Jungeun is not a party person. She doesn’t find the joy in alcohol and loud music and a place full of strangers. Sooyoung (or also known as Yves by other people) is one of their friends too. Sooyoung is very popular in college. The college’s athlete, leader of a dance crew, and the college's heartthrob. Unlike Jungeun, people would die to go to her party. 

It was spring in her first year if she remembers correctly. That was how they first met. Jungeun was lost in the university and Sooyoung helped her with directions. They later found out they took the same class and have been friends since then. (Sooyoung changed her major to performing arts later that semester and Jungeun was moping about it).

“JUNGIE! I FINALLY GET TO SEE YOU” _speaking of the devil._ Her voice was loud and the hug was so tight it was suffocating. “Let me go. You are choking me” Jungeun coughed and try to push Sooyoung away. “I won't let you go. I haven’t seen you in ages. You promise to spend more time with me during the summer but you were gone” Sooyoung sulked while still hugging her. “Maybe if you don't change your major we would still meet in classes. Now let me go. People are staring at us” her face reddened from all the staring. Jungeun is not used to all the attention people giving her. Especially when she is with Sooyoung. _When will I get used to this?_ “Someone is still bitter about that huh? I know you miss me too. You don't have to tell me that” Sooyoung grinned. She loves to tease Jungeun. Jungeun face will turn red from all the teasing and she finds that hilarious (or cute). 

“Your friend?” Jungeun asked, pointing to the girl next to Sooyoung. Quite tall, Sooyoung’s height. Black haired and a little bit shy too. She was on her phone so Jungeun didn’t get to see her face. _Never seen this person on campus before. Maybe one of Sooyoung’s friends,_ she noted. 

“Oh right. This is Jinsoul. She’s new to the dance team. In case you are wondering why you never see her around''. As Sooyoung introduces, the black-haired girl turns around and oh damn Jungeun swears her heart stops beating for a moment. She sees it again. The colour. “Pink'' Jungeun muttered to herself but loud enough to catch Sooyoung’s attention. “Hi. I’m Jinsoul'' the black-haired girl smiled and held her hand out to Jungeun. “I think I saw you before, right? At the cafe, last Saturday?” Jinsoul asked, trying to recall her memory. “Sunday. It was Sunday. Jungeun'' Jungeun said while reaching her hand to return the girl’s gesture. It was soft. Jinsoul’s hand is slightly bigger than hers but still fits perfectly. She doesn’t want to let go just yet but it would freak Jinsoul out and she doesn’t want their first (or maybe second) encounter to be awkward. 

“You are coming tonight right? I don’t take no as an answer” Sooyoung see the disapproval face in Jungeun’s but she knows better. She moves closer to Jungeun. Close enough so that she can whisper “Jinsoul is coming tonight. Just letting you know”. Sooyoung laughed when she saw Jungeun’s face reddened. She knows she was right. Jungeun is so easy to read. _Damn it. Sooyoung knows me way too much._ “Jinsoul and I will have to leave for our dance practice. Your bus is here anyway. See you tonight Jungie”.

“Bye Jungeun" she didn’t expect a goodbye from Jinsoul but that was the sweetest goodbye she ever heard in her life. Maybe today is not that bad after all.

 **_Jungeun:_ ** _Hey Heejin. Can you pick me up tonight? I think I’m going to Sooyoung’s_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think about best friend heelip? Leave your comments down below. Also, I bold the beginning of every text messages. Let me know if this makes it easier for you as a reader :)


	2. Chapter 2

_**Sooyoungie:** Hey bunny hekkie. You are coming, right? Plus, do you know what pink is? Other than the colour of course ;) _

“Why is everyone interested in pink nowadays? Did something happen to our friends?”. First, it was Jungeun and now Sooyoung too? Heejin finds it weird how those two are suddenly interested in colours. 

Especially Sooyoung. She dropped out of Fine Arts because she hates colour theory with all her heart. “Babe, who are you talking about? Jungeun?” Hyunjin was trying to focus on the road but the question caught her attention. They are driving to Jungeun’s house to pick her up for the party. “Yeah and Sooyoung too.”

_**Hekkie:** Are you asking on behalf of Jungeun? If yes, I won’t answer that _

_**Sooyoungie:** No I didn’t. But did Jungie ask you about that? Hmmm that’s weird _

_**Hekkie:** both of you are the one who is weird. stop asking me things. perhaps, are you guys dating and not telling me and hyunjin?! _

_**Sooyoungie:** Over my dead body. Haha anyways I think Jungie is up to something. By something I mean someone. I'll let you know once you are here. Just drive safely. _

_**Heekie:** I'm not driving. Hyunjin is _

_**Sooyoungie:** yeah I know. Just tell her that _

"Interesting. Sooyoung says someone may have caught Jungeun's attention." They are now in front of Jungeun's house waiting for her to hop in the car. 

"Really? Our Jungeun? The tsundere, no feeling Jungeun? Wow, who is this special person? How does Sooyoung know?" Before Heejin is able to answer that, Jungeun walks out of the house and joins them in the car. 

"Looking good, Jungeun. Haven't seen you dressing up these days. What's up?" She is wearing short denim with a crop top. A flannel is tied to her waist to add on more character to her fashion choice today. It was simple yet stunning for someone as beautiful as Jungeun. 

Heejin just had to ask. Especially when she learned from Sooyoung that someone caught her best friend's attention. "I don't know. Just feel like trying something different. You know, to freshen up a little bit?" Hyunjin is looking at her from the rear mirror. 

"You know what babe? I think Sooyoung is right"

* * *

The party was loud and crowded. The house is filled with Sooyoung’s friends. Jungeun barely knows anyone there. She saw some familiar faces, mostly from Sooyoung’s dance crew, but that was it. She exchanged hi and hello with some of their friends and drank one or two cups of the beer offered. 

She is not an alcohol person and definitely not a party person. She was walking around the house with an empty cup. Trying to find a place where she can sit and rest for a bit. She did a little bit of dancing with Sooyoung and she’s tired. _Ah sweet, the couch is empty._ She crashed her body on the sofa. Sighing and glad she can finally have her own time away from the crowd. 

Heejin is already wasted. She drank way too much for her small body. Luckily Hyunjin is there to take care of her. Jungeun laughed in amusement seeing how bad the alcohol has affected Heejin. She’s rambling nonsense and it was a hilarious sight to Jungeun. 

The couple makes way towards her. More like Hyunjin dragging Heejin towards the couch. “Hey, we want to go up. Heejin had it bad. I don't think we can stick around any longer. Do you know where Sooyoung is? I need the room key” Hyunjin put Heejin on the couch next to Jungeun. _Heejin is fucked._

“WHAT? I CANNOT HEAR YOU. THE MUSIC IS SO LOUD” Jungeun shouted. “SOOYOUNG. YOU SEE HER? ME. AND HEEJIN. WE ARE GOING UP.” Hyunjin replied with the same volume. Jungen pointed out to the dance floor where Sooyoung is at. She was dancing with a girl. _Maybe her coursemate,_ Jungeun thought.

“SO I GUESS WE ARE STAYING OVER TONIGHT?” She already knew the answer to that. It was always their tradition to stay over at Sooyoung’s house whenever there is a party going on. Sooyoung insists that they should stay. She said it is dangerous (and irresponsible) to drink and drive. “YEAH. I WILL TAKE THE KEY. PLEASE LOOK AFTER HEEJIN FOR ME.” Jungeun nodded and shoo Hyunjin away. _This is going to take a while. Pulling Sooyoung off the dance floor will take ages._

“You smell like alcohol and sweat!” Jungeun grunted when Heejin rested her head on her shoulder. Heejin is a light drinker and never a good one. So this is a common view for Jungeun. One hour into the party and Heejin is already wasted. Typical Heejin. 

As she was about to rest Heejin in her lap, Hyunjin and Sooyoung walk towards them. “Girl she’s fucked” Sooyoung mentioned as she noticed Heejin’s condition. 

Sooyoung reached out to her room key inside her jean’s pocket and tossed it over to Hyunjin. “You can use the guest room. You need my help to take her up?”Hyunjin shook her head and pulled Heejin into her arms. “Nah that’s okay. I got this. You go and have fun. Or teach Jungeun how to have fun” she laughed. She saw Jungeun glaring at her. “I'M HAVING FUN OKAY” Jungeun snickered. Sooyoung is laughing seeing the bickering of her two friends. Another common sight.

As Hyunjin and Heejin walked up the stairs, Sooyoung plopped herself on the couch. “This is one hell of a night” she sighed. 

The tired look is evident in her face. Sooyoung has been drinking, dancing and mingling with the crowd. It’s her party after all. “Yeah, we have a lot to clean tomorrow,” Jungeun commented. 

Empty cups are all over the floor. Tissue papers are scattered everywhere. Thank god nothing is broken. She hates that the most. 

Sooyoung rests her head on Jungeun’s shoulder. She grabbed Jungeun’s hand in her and intertwined their fingers. “Let me rest for a bit. I’m tired and sleepy,” she sighed with her eyes closed. 

“You know. This is why people get the wrong idea and think we are dating,” Jungeun commented as she was looking at their intertwined fingers. She was playing with Sooyoung’s fingers and lost in her own thought. 

They get that a lot. People would think Jungeun and Sooyoung is a thing. Even now, people who walk past the couch would stare at them and wonder if they are dating. _Can’t blame them. We are literally acting like a couple now._ They always stuck on each other and are pretty much inseparable. 

Sooyoung is clingy but Jungeun likes it. She wouldn't push Sooyoung advances and are very accepting. Sooyoung is a very good friend. Other than Heejin (and Hyunjin of course), she knows she can always rely on Sooyoung. There is barely any secret between them. Sooyoung can read her very well. Too well that she wonders if Sooyoung has the ability to read people’s minds. 

“If you are looking for her, she’s in the kitchen. I saw her there 5 minutes ago,” Sooyoung said, still with her eyes closed. She can feel Jungeun wanted to stand up to leave. With her occupied hand, she stops Jungeun. 

“Please. Let me stay like this for 5 more minutes. I need to re-charge” she whined. “I’m only letting you stay because you tell me where Jinsoul is,” Sooyoung smiled hearing those coming from Jungeun. 

_Finally, someone caught our Jungie attention._

“You like her don’t you? Please don't lie to me. I know you very well,” she mumbled. Still very sleepy. “Do you still need that 5 minutes? I think you are fully energized now,” Jungeun threatened her, feeling shy from the question. “Can't you see me? I’m dead. Let me rest before they start yelling “Yves” again,”.

_4 minutes_

“You smell worse than Heejin”

“I know. Nobody supposed to smell like lavender two hours into a party, Jungeun”

“I do”

“You don’t know how to party”

_3 minutes_

“If you are worried about me getting in the way between you and Jinsoul, I already told her we are not dating”

“I am not worried”

“You are”

_2 minutes_

“YVESSSSS. COME ON. GET YOUR ASS HERE”

“They are looking for you”

“I know. I still have time, don’t I? How many minutes left?”

“Two”

“You counted? Damn you really want to leave me for Jinsoul huh?”

_1 minute_

“You know I like you the most among everyone in this room, don't you? If Jinsoul ever hurt you, i will not just sit down and see you in pain”

“Stop being dramatic. We don’t even talk”

“You will. In a minute or two”

“In a minute”

_0 minute_

“Aight Sooyoung, any final words?”

“Goodluck”

Sooyoung let go of their hands. She can tell how eager Jungeun is to leave. “Do I look good?” Jungeun asked while trying to fix her shirt. Trying to look good before meeting Jinsoul. 

“She hasn't left, has she?”. Nervous. Jungeun is nervous. “Relax. She is still there in the kitchen. And you look as good as ever” Sooyoung said, already standing up from the couch. 

She reaches out her hand to help Jungeun get off the couch. “Now go! I have a party to host” she pushes Jungeun to the kitchen. They separate ways. Sooyoung went to the direction of her friends. The crowd starts chanting and shouting her name as she approaches them. 

_Shit. How do I do this? What if she doesn't like me? Should I take a drink with me?_ Jungeun makes her way towards the girl she’s been looking for. 

_I can do this. I can do this._ Again, she sees the colour pink.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> p/s: anyone notices how I push my lipves agenda? they won't stop here tho ;)
> 
> anyways, do you guys prefer a frequent update but a short chapter, or  
> a long chapter but less frequent update?
> 
> leave a comment below!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lipsoul nation come get your food!

“What are you doing here alone? Need someone to accompany?” _Shit. Do I sound like a creep?_

“Heyyyy Jungeun. Fancy to see you around. Yves told me you are not into parties,” Jinsoul was surprised to see Jungeun at the kitchen. She thought she saw Jungeun in the living room with Sooyoung. Nonetheless, she replied with a smile. _Sweetest smile._

“And yes, please. I really need a drinking partner. Barely know anyone here,” she continues while handing a cup of beer to Jungeun. 

Jungeun leans her back to the kitchen island that Jinsoul is sitting on. She locked eyes with Sooyoung. From a distance, she can see Sooyoung was mouthing “You are doing good” with a wink. 

“Great. I need one too since my friends are either wasted or having fun without me,” the latter comment was meant for Sooyoung. Sooyoung is playing beer pong at the corner near the kitchen. From what she can see, Sooyoung will end up losing. _She is still bad at it._

“So Yves was telling me that you are a Fine Arts major. That is so cool. I’m doing some nerd stuff here,” she pouts. _Cute._

“Yeah Sooyoung and I are Fine Arts majors. But she ditches me for something cooler. So yeah, now I’m struggling alone. How about you? What major is a nerd major?” Jungeun jokes. She climbs up the kitchen island to sit next to Jinsoul. The loud music is interrupting her. 

“Hmmm I’m a science major. Conjoint with performing arts. That is how I met Yves. Or Sooyoung. Whatever you guys are calling her,” she finishes up the remaining drinks in her cup. Jinsoul was looking for a place where she can refill her drinks but she couldn't find any. 

“No way. No fucking way. Are you telling me science and performing arts are nerd stuff? That is so cool! You can express your science understanding in your dance!” Jungeun is honestly amazed. 

Having one major is hard enough but Jinsoul has two! She doesn't know how Jinsoul is doing that. “You make me sound like a total nerd. Who the fuck express science in a dance,” Jinsoul is laughing so hard at Jungeun's statement. Her eyes form a crescent moon shape from laughing too much. It was contagious. To Jungeun of course. 

“I mean if you want, you can. It will be revolutionary”, she continues knowing Jinsoul is loving this conversation. “Shut up. It doesn’t make sense,” Jinsoul playfully shoves Jungeun on the shoulder still finding the conversation hilarious. 

“Oh wow that was a very strong push,” Jungeun rubs her arm pretending that she is hurt. “What are we now? Best friend? Only my friends have ever pushed me this hard”, she continues, laughing. 

“I guess your friends are being very kind to you. I shove my friends harder than this. Should I push you harder?” Jinsoul is ready to shove Jungeun for the second time. 

She can’t believe they can get along very well. Maybe it is true, you can make friends easier when drinking is involved. “Okay okay. I surrender” Jungeun raises both her hands above her head. Not risking her life for another shove by Jinsoul, even though she actually likes it. 

“It's weird for ‘best friends’ to not have each other's number. Don't you think so? Can I have your number, my best friend, Jinsoul?” She took out her phone and handed it over to Jinsoul. Jinsoul chuckled at Jungeun’s behaviour. 

“Smooth way of asking for my number. I see you Jungeun,” she responded, taking the phone from Jungeun’s hand. In exchange, she passed Jungeun her phone. _Mission accomplished._

* * *

They talked for a little bit more. About simpler things this time. Favourite food, hobbies and Sooyoung. “To be honest, if it wasn’t for Yves, I would have thought you guys are dating. When she told me you guys were not, I really went ‘you gotta be kidding me’ for a whole 5 minutes”. _Ah yes, of course. This conversation again._

“Are you guys sure both of you aren’t dating? You guys are practically cuddling on the couch before” Jinsoul still finds it unbelievable. There is no way Jungeun doesn't have even the slightest crush on Yves. 

“Nope. We are not. We get that a lot though. Can’t blame anyone. We have been stuck on each other since the first year,” Jungeun explains. 

She really wants to skip this part of the conversation. _Where is Sooyoung when I need her?_ Jungeun is always the one that has to do all the explaining. People are scared to ask Sooyoung about it because they are having a crush on the college celebrity. Jungeun is more approachable. 

“Do you have a crush on her? Maybe a tiny bit?” Jinsoul genuinely asked, squinting her eyes. “Not even a tiny bit. Don’t tell me you are one of her fans?” Jungeun turned the question towards Jinsoul. Wanting to escape the questions she got tired from answering. 

“Maybe” she ponders. “There is nothing to not like about Yves,” she expressed her admiration. “I mean it as a friend tho. Or maybe a leader. She is not my type, in case you worry about that,” she smirked at the last sentence. 

She learned from Sooyoung that Jungeun gets flustered easily. She never thought it was this easy. Jungeun face reddened from the comment. 

As she was about to answer that, a guy ran towards them. _One of Sooyoung’s friends. I can’t remember his name._ “Hey Jungeun. You might want to save your friend,” he said pointing out the direction of the beer pong table. 

Sooyoung is drunk. Badly drunk. There is no sign of her going to stop drinking. The crowd surrounding her won’t let her either. They are chanting for her to drink more. 

“How much did she have this time? Did she lose again?” she sighs. “She’s about to have more. Her teammate is fucked. I don’t think she can handle those much all by herself” 

He is right. Sooyoung won’t be able to handle that much. Jinsoul, new to the situation, took a peek at Sooyoung’s condition. 

“She had it bad. He’s right. You might need to help your best friend,” she comments on how drunk Sooyoung already is. “I don't want to leave you alone tho,” Jungeun pouts. 

They were having a very good conversation. Jungeun doesn't want to end them this quickly, not when she is unsure if they are able to have this conversation again. “I’m good. Seriously. Go and help your friend. I have to leave anyway. It’s getting late,” Jinsoul said pushing Jungeun away. 

“Alright. Sorry about that. It was nice talking to you. Very nice actually,” she said apologetically. They bid each other goodbye before going their separate ways. 

Jungeun hops off from the kitchen island and walks towards the beer pong table. _I guess tonight will be a very long night._

“We got her! This game will continue!!” the same guy from earlier shouts to the crowd. The crowd roars at the announcement. “JUNGEUN! JUNGEUN! JUNGEUN!” The crowd chants welcoming Jungeun to the game. 

It’s a lie to say Jungeun is not popular among the college students. Not when she is always together with Sooyoung. Saving Sooyoung from a drinking game (or taking care of her) is a very common view at parties. Another reason for people's suspicion on both of them. 

When she arrives at the table, Sooyoung is already losing. _Another cup and she will get fucked._ She sighs. 

In her drunken state, Sooyoung managed to notice Jungeun who was standing next to her. “W-what are youuuu doing hereeee? Wh--whe-where isss Soul?''she slurs, stumbled forward trying to reach Jungeun. 

The beer in her red solo cup spills over making the crowd cheer louder. “YOU SPILLED IT OVER. NOW MAKE IT DOUBLE!” another guy screams from across the table. Jungeun manages to catch Sooyoung before she falls. 

“To save you, you drunk head,”Jungeun took the filled red cup on the table and drank it in one shot. As soon as she finished it, the crowd went wild and chanted her name louder than before. 

“MORE! MORE! MORE! MORE!” Her face reddened from the sudden influx of beer in her throat. _Fuck. This shit tastes bad._

A guy handed her another cup, challenging her. Not the one who easily rejected a challenge, Jungeun took the cup and drank another shot. Sooyoung looked at her in amazement. She smiled and turned herself to the crowd, “I TOLD YOU I WON’T GET FUCKED. JUNGEUN IS HEREEEEE!” she shouts in her drunken state and the crowd roars even louder. 

They are both fucked.

* * *

“Okay, everyone. Party is over. Get back to where you are from,” 2 a.m. and the house is a mess. Hyunjin walked down the stairs to imagine at least one of the two is alive but to her surprise (or not) both of them are wasted on the couch. 

The music was already turned off, and people started to leave. The house is messier compared to when she was taking Heejin upstairs. The house smells bad. A combination of sweat, alcohol and puke. Hyunjin covers her nose at the stringent smell. From the way she observed, she can tell that Jungeun was trying to save Sooyoung from getting wasted but instead they are both stuck in the mess. Hyunjin checks every corner of the house to make sure everyone left. _All clear._

She is walking towards Sooyoung and Jungeun when she gets a tap on her shoulder. “Do you need help? To take those two upstairs?” an unfamiliar voice asks her. _I thought I’ve checked everywhere. Why is this person still here?_ She turns around to meet the owner of the voice.

 _Oh._ She knows her. Jinsoul, she muttered to herself. Sooyoung told her about Jungeun's tiny crush on Jinsoul as soon as they arrived at the party earlier today. 

She smiles, welcoming Jinsoul's offer. “Jinsoul, right? Actually, I might need your help. You see. There are two of them. I can only take one at a time,” she said while looking at her two friends, completely wasted on the couch and not aware of the surroundings.

“Sure, why not? I know how hard it can be. I’m always the sober friend,” she chuckles. “Sorry but I don’t get your name.” Hyunjin answers, “Hyunjin. The only sane person among us four,” she sighs and is already making way towards the wasted duo. 

“Four? Is your other friend not at the party?” Jinsoul comments seeing only three of them are here. “My girlfriend is already asleep upstairs. She’s already dead one hour into the party,” she laughed at the memory of Heejin drunkenly trying to convince her that she is sober. 

“Is it okay if you take Jungeun and I take Sooyoung? Jungeun is easier to handle. I will lead you the way,” Hyunjin said. She helps Sooyoung get off the couch and wrap her arms around Sooyoung’s shoulder.

“Hyunjinnnnnn. Myanotherlife sav-saverrrrr,” Sooyoung slurred, her hand squishing Hyunjin’s face. Hyunjin pushes Sooyoung’s hand, obviously annoyed at her drunk friend. 

“Shut up or you’ll end up sleeping on this dirty floor,”. “Meaaan. You’re meannnn,” Sooyoung tries to push Hyunjin away but Hyunjin’s arm is tightly wrapped around her shoulder. 

“Come on. You need to sleep,” she said dragging Sooyoung up the stairs.

Behind them, Jinsoul is taking care of Jungeun well. Jungeun is easier to handle compared to Sooyoung. She is smaller and not much of a hassle. _Maybe, Jungeun is the other sane friend among us._

Hyunjin kicks the door to Sooyoung's room. “You can leave Jungeun here. I’ll take care of the rest,” she says, throwing Sooyoung on the bed. _She will get hurt tomorrow. Do I care? No._

Jinsoul rests Jungeun carefully on the bed, not wanting to hurt her, unlike Hyunjin. As she was about to leave, a hand stopped her by the wrist. 

“Wh--who isthisprettylady?” Jungeun mumbles. 

“Are y-you gonna le--leave me here aloneee? You. You are not lea-leaving” she’s begging with her eyes barely opened. 

“Jungeun let her go. She needs to leave. It’s late,” Hyunjin says.

“Hyuuunjin! The-there youuuu are. Who- who is thi--thisss pretty ladyyy? An angel?” Hyunjin is embarrassed at that question. 

She glances at Jinsoul, afraid that this might make her uncomfortable. “Sorry. She doesn't usually behave like this,” she apologized on behalf of Jungeun. 

“You are leaving?” Jungeun asks again, sounding sad “Can I, can I at lea--least get a good-goodbyekiss?” she pleads. 

Hyunjin's eyes widened at the sudden request. “Jungeun shut up. Jinsoul I’m sorry. I’m really really sorry. Please ignore her.” Hyunjin said quickly, apologizing again. 

“Yahhhh. How much did you drink?” she scolds Jungeun, hitting her on the arms. 

“Pleaseeeeee” Jungeun continue to plead.

Jinsoul chuckled and to Hyunjin's surprise, Jinsoul landed a kiss on Jungeun's cheek. “Here. Can I leave now?” she asks at the drunken Jungeun. 

“Yessss. Hope to see you around, angel,” she said dreamily, smiling with her eyes closed. 

To say she is embarrassed is an understatement. Hyunjin stands up from the bed and takes Jinsoul away from Jungeun. “You should go now before she starts rumbling random things again. I walk you downstairs,”. Hyunjin closed the door behind her and walked towards the stairs.

_I take it back. I’m the only sane friend._

* * *

The bright lights and the loud giggle outside wakes her up. Her head is heavy, the alcohol is taking an effect on her. _Fuck. I know I'll regret this._ She pinches the bridge of her nose trying to ease the pain. She hisses. Noticing the photos hanging around the room, she knows she is in Sooyoung’s room. Jungeun tries to recall how she ends up here but her mind fails her.

A soft grunt is heard coming next to her. That is when she realizes a hand is wrapped around her waist. Jungeun shifts her body, adjusting herself to face the owner of the grunt. 

Carefully, she removes her arm from underneath Sooyoung’s head and rests it below her own. She stares at the figure next to her. Admiring every single feature of Sooyoung’s face. How her skin is so soft, her long eyelashes, her nose and how peaceful she is sleeping on her arm all night. She notices Sooyoung is still wrapping her arm on Jungeun’s waist, even after she changed her position to focus on her.

She removes the strand of hair on Sooyoung’s face and tucks it behind her ear. Her hand lingers longer more than she intends. Sooyoung winced at the act.

“Hey hey. It’s okay. It’s me,” Jungeun whispered, not wanting to wake her up. 

Sooyoung relaxes upon hearing that, tightening her arms on Jungeun, bringing them closer (so close Jungeun is internally panicking). 

“You might want to wake up, sleepyhead. It’s two o’clock,” she glances at the clock behind Sooyoung. They really spend half of their Saturday sleeping. 

“Morning,” Sooyoung mumbles, trying to open her eyes slowly. The bright sunlight from her windows is making it hard for her to continue her sleep. 

“Afternoon,” Jungeun corrected, still half whispering. 

Sooyoung smiles lazily before the headache hit her, “Fuck. The headache” she winces, letting go of her arm from Jungeun waist and massaging her head instead. 

“You should have stopped me from drinking too much. I won’t end up in so much pain now” she complains. She playfully hits Jungeun’s arm, putting a distance between them. 

“Excuse me. I’m right next to you now because I was drinking half of your drinks. And should I remind you that you sleep on my arm the whole night? You should at least thank me,” still half whispering.

Sooyoung smiles and pinches Jungeun’s cheek, “Thank you Jungie. My best pillow,” they giggles.

“Fellas is it gay?” Heejin announces as she enters the room. 

Sooyoung and Jungeun turn to the direction of the voice, annoyed at how Heejin announces her entrance. Sooyoung reaches for a pillow and throws it in Heejin's direction. “At least knock the door, dumb ass.” 

“Answer me, is it gay?” she laughs seeing the girls are no longer over each other. 

“NO!” the girls shout in unison. 

Jungeun gets off the bed and walks towards the bathroom, ignoring whatever Heejin is about to say next. 

“Sorry to interrupt your romantic evening but lunch is ready. Hyunjin says I can’t eat until both of you join us downstairs” she explains, holding her stomach, feeling hungry from the thought of having lunch. 

“Hyunjin cooks?” Jungeun asks, raising her eyebrows. Heejin nods and Sooyoung energetically jumps off her bed. 

“Yes! I love Hyunjin’s food. Anything that can cure this hangover?”

“Yes. Wash up. We will wait for you downstairs. Be quick! I’m hungry” she warns the girls before closing the door behind her.

* * *

"God. I'm full. Thanks for the food Hyunjin. I love it" Sooyoung praises her as she walks to the living room. Jungeun and Heejin are still in the kitchen cleaning up the dishes. 

She lay her body on top of the couch lazily, eyes heavy begging her to sleep again. "Also, did you and Heejin clean the house?" she noticed the state of her house. No empty cups on the floor, no tissue papers and no sight of puke or anything disgusting from yesterday.

"No. We call the cleaning service and swipe your card. We found it on the table. 85 dollars," Hyunjin says before turning on the TV. "Are you serious?" Sooyoung is already in the seating position, shocked by the news. "Joking. Unlike you both, Heejin and I woke up early so we did what we had to do," Hyunjin laughs at the way Sooyoung is panicking. _Maybe one day I should really do that._

"You scare me. God. I thought I would have to eat instant noodles till the end of the month". Jungeun joins her on the couch. She takes this opportunity and rests her head on Jungeun’s lap. 

All four of them are watching TV. An old sappy romantic movie is playing on the TV. Heejin’s choice.

"Jungeun. Do you remember anything from last night?" Hyunjin breaks the silence. "Nope. Anything I should remember?" not interested in trying to recall her memory. Her hand is busy playing with Sooyoung’s hair.

"If I were you, I don't want to have that memory. It's embarrassing". Heejin laughs at Hyunjn's comment, already knowing the context. "Jinsoul said to text her when you are sober. She’s pretty by the way," Hyunjin added. 

"You met her? When-- owww" before she could finish her sentence, the memory flashback. The party, the drinks, the crowd chants, drunk Sooyoung, the kiss.

Her eyes widened. THE KISS. She slapped herself at the memory. Pinching her cheeks several times making sure this is not a made-up dream. 

"Sooyoung. Punch me, please. Tell me this is not real. Fuck. I've messed up!"

* * *

Jungeun is playing with her fingers, her feet fidgeting. She is looking everywhere except for the person sitting across her. Never thought a day would come where her favorite cafe would give such discomfort.

“Please. Don’t be awkward. It happened weeks ago.”

“I am not. I am fine. We are fine.” Jungeun lies stuttering and still not looking at the owner of the voice.

“Okay, to be honest, I am.” She sighs. 

“Jinsoul, tell me how can I not? I literally tell you to do that…..” her voice low, embarrassed to say that one word. 

“Tell me what? To kiss you?” Jinsoul said, smirking. 

Jungeun panicking upon hearing the word. Kiss. The word is too heavy for her to process. “Hey hey don’t say that. I’m embarrassed,” she said quickly, covering her face with her hands.

Jinsoul chuckles, finding the act cute. “Don’t be. It’s not like you force me or something. As you said, we are ‘best friends’,” she teases. Her hand is in the air, quoting the word best friend as she speaks.

“Best friend don’t kiss! Can we talk about something else?” Jungeun pleads. Her face reddened from the teasing. 

“About what?”

“I don't know. Anything but this. You are the one who took me out. What do you want to do?” She asks. The waitress interrupts their conversation to serve their order. Jungeun beams upon sipping her favorite latte.

“This latte is so good! The best in town. Anyway, how do you know about this cafe?” Jungeun ponders, thinking if she ever sees Jinsoul here before. “I don’t think I ever see you around. Not until the first time we met.” She rests her chin on her hands waiting for Jinsoul’s answer.

“I heard about it from my coursemate. She was bragging about how good the coffee is to everyone. In front of a 300 pax lecture hall! So I got curious and now I'm here.” she explains.

“To that extent? Your coursemate is weird”

“The person in question is your friend, Hyunjin.” Jinsoul laughs. She remembers Hyunjin as the weird coffee girl in her MATHS 301 class. Until she met Hyunjin at the party, only then did she know her name.

“Oh. It makes sense then. I never know what is in her mind.” 

“Anyway, I don’t have any plans for us today. I just want to talk to you and do some homework. If you don’t mind.” Jinsoul explains while sipping her coffee. 

“What a subtle way to say you miss me.” Jungeun teases or flirts. She doesn't even know what this is called. The only thing she knows is her heart is beating fast when Jinsoul implies she just wants to spend more time with her.

“After the kiss? Of course.”

“Shut up. We don’t talk about that.” she groans. _I thought I had the upper hand in this game. Guess I was wrong._

They spend the rest of their time just talking and laughing. They learn about each other a little bit more. Talking about each other's childhood memories, friends and families. 

Jungeun remembers a few things. About how Jinsoul's favourite colour is blue and Jungeun’s is red. About how Jinsoul has an older sister that works at Jungeun favourite art store. About how both of them love Converse. 

“I’m no painter but I associate people with colors. I think it’s beautiful how a simple color can explain so much.” she paused. “Much more than a word. Don’t you think the same? You’re an art student after all.” Jinsoul says in between their conversation, genuinely asking the art major.

“No offence but I don’t find colors interesting. I almost failed my color theory class.”

“What? You gotta be kidding me!” Jinsoul eyes widened at her statement. “Imagine a world without color. It will be very dull!” she tries to explain to the unamused Jungeun.

“While you’re at it, do you know what pink means? I’ve been dying to know that. I see that a lot these days.” 

“Love or admiration. Anything in between. Are you in love these days?” Jungeun chokes at that. Clearly didn’t expect the answer.

“N-no. I just saw that a lot these days. It has nothing to do with me.” she cleared her throat a couple of times trying to hide her nervousness. 

**_Jungeun:_ ** _Hey nerd. When you say Hyunjin is pink, do you mean love?_

 **_Heejin:_ ** _Took you long enough to find out, sherlock_

 **_Heejin:_ ** _Not sherlock. That’s a disgrace to him_

 **_Jungeun:_ ** _Shut up!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> like how lipsoul is finally progressing?


	4. Chapter 4

"You've been smiling on your phone quite a lot these days. And that is an awful view." Heejin gets distracted from the blue light Jungeun's phone radiates. Focusing in class is harder these days because Jungeun has been awfully distracting.

"Focus on the lecture, dumbass. You don't want to fail another one." She smacks Jungeun's arm to get her attention.

Jungeun scowl. "Says you who want to sit at the back for a good sleep!" 

Heejin smiles sheepishly at that. Jungeun is not wrong. They always sit at the back of the hall. Best seat to doze off.

"You and Jinsoul are getting closer these days, don't you?" she asks. Jungeun put her phone down to focus on their conversation. 

"Yes. What are you trying to reach?" Jungeun asks, not knowing where the conversation is heading.

"Just asking. You look happier these days. Or should I say you've been smiling to yourself quite a lot."

"I did not!"

"You did. Everyone can see that! Especially on LipSoul Sunday!" 

"LipSoul Sunday? As in Kim Lip and Jinsoul? Who came up with that?" Jungeun scoffs at that.  _ Ridiculous _ . 

"Hyunjin and Sooyoung of course. You sacrifice your precious Sundays for Jinsoul. We all know how much you like to spend your Sunday alone."

Jungeun pondered that. The girls are not wrong. She used to spend her Sundays alone, doing her own things. The girls always respect her alone time knowing how much of an introverted person Jungeun is. To think that she has been spending a few of her Sundays with Jinsoul, Jinsoul must be a very special person to her.  _ Is Jinsoul right about the color pink?  _

"It used to be Jungie Sunday though," Heejin explains, noting down some notes from the lecture slides.

"Funny how you guys choose to use Kim Lip instead of Jungeun."

"I mean JungSoul is kinda weird. LipSoul makes more sense." Similar to Sooyoung, Jungeun also has another name which she mostly uses for her social media account. 

Sooyoung came up with the name when they were creating social media accounts for Jungeun. To quote Sooyoung, having a unique social media name catches more attention. So she decided on Kim Lip which originates from Jungeun’s family name and her lips. 

"Whatever. By the way, I can't have lunch with you today. Promise Sooyoung to meet her at the studio." 

**_Jungeun_ ** _ : hey you going to the dance studio right? Can I come with you? i promise sooyoung i would come _

**_Jinsoul_ ** _ : yeah but she's not in uni tho? _

**_Jungeun:_ ** _ she always skips class. you should know that by now! haha _

**_Jinsoul_ ** _ : geez. meet me here? my class ends at 2 ;) _

**_Jungeun_ ** _ : MATHS 301 with hyunjin? _

**_Jinsoul_ ** _ : yes. hyunjin says to come with heejin _

**_Jungeun_ ** _ : okay see you around! _

"Alright, everyone. That is enough for today. Don’t forget you have an assignment due after the mid-semester break. Enjoy your 10 days holiday" the lecturer announces, marking the end of their lecture.

"Enjoy your holiday and then boom assignment! Mid sem break my ass." Heejin complains. 

They stand up from their seats and make way to the exit. People are already rushing, not wanting to be late to their next class. Heejin and Jungeun are taking it slow as this is their only class for today.

"I'm going to meet Jinsoul in front of the maths lab at 2. Hyunjin says you should come over too." Jungeun says when they finally get out of the packed lecture hall.

They still have one hour before Jinsoul and Hyunjin class ends so they decided to wait at the college's cafe. 

"We are not going anywhere this time, right?" Jungeun asks Heejin. The four of them always spend their mid-semester break together. It's either on an overseas trip or just a short vacation to each other's hometown. They went to Hyunjin’s hometown during the last semester break. 

"You heard Allan. We have an assignment to be submitted after the break. Plus, Sooyoung gotta prepare for the national's." Heejin sulks. This is going to be their first time not travelling together.

"Right. You reminded me that I have to help Sooyoung on that. I believe she will make it to the top without my help. She’s a great dancer." Jungeun mentions it as a matter of fact. She really admires Sooyoung’s passion for dancing.

Among all the performing art majors, Sooyoung was chosen to represent the college for a national dance competition. She won couples of college’s organized competitions and her name is already big among the college’s students. Her reputation as the college's best dancer helped her climb her way to the national's.

"Jungeun. If you don't mind, can I ask you something?" Heejin shifts in her seat, trying to make herself comfortable.

"You will still ask if I say no, right?"

Heejin smiles sheepishly. "I'm just trying to be polite." Jungeun scoffs. 

"You and Sooyoung. You guys are just friends, right?” 

“Why is that even a question? You know us more than anyone else.” Jungeun laughs, she finds the question funny and ridiculous. 

“No, I’m serious. You need to get yourself sorted before going further with Jinsoul.” Heejin replies in a serious tone. Jungeun laugh subsided upon hearing the tone.

“If you want me to be honest, best friends don’t do things you and Sooyoung are doing. I was cool about it. Hyunjin too. But now that Jinsoul comes into the picture, things need to change,” Heejin adds. 

“What do you mean? Are you talking about what you saw a few weeks ago? I swear that was just us being us.” Jungeun says, referring to her and Sooyoung cuddling a few weeks ago.

“That is one thing but we also know you would do anything for Sooyoung. If anything were to happen, god forbid, we know you will drop everything for her.”

“And? I would do the same for you too.” She furrows, confused with the things Heejin is telling her. 

“I know that but others won’t understand you like me and Hyunjin does. We know you and Sooyoung bring no harm and love each other not more than just friends but others might interpret you differently. Jinsoul might think differently”. Heejin explains. She knows this topic will be very difficult for Jungeun to grasp. Jungeun can be very oblivious at times and sometimes this stresses her out a little bit too much.

“Are you trying to say Jinsoul will be jealous of me and Sooyoung?” she asks, still finding Heejin being ridiculous and dramatic. Heejin nods and this makes Jungeun furrows harder.

“We are not that bad. We know our limit.” Jungeun tries to defend herself.

“Well if you say so. But please think about it okay? I and Hyunjin are just worried.”

Jungeun nods. She knows there is no point arguing with Heejin about this. She promised to give a thought on it even though she didn’t plan on doing so. 

As they are about to leave the cafe, the cafe part-timer stops them. 

“Hi Jungeun” the girl greeted her shyly. The girl held out a box of pepero to Jungeun. With her head down staring at Jungeun’s feet, she asks, “Can you please pass this to Yves? It’s for pepero day. I want to pass them myself but I’m too shy.”

Jungeun takes the box from the girl and puts it in her bag. She fake a smile. “I’ll tell her that. Thanks.”

Outside of the cafe, Heejin is laughing at Jungeun’s expression.

“Seriously? Are you Sooyoung’s Santa now?” she said in her laughter. 

“That girl is the 6th person and that is from today alone! My bag is full of Sooyoung’s pepero.” Jungeun complains.

“And you have the audacity to say people will misunderstand me and Sooyoung? Look at this. They definitely don’t think I’m Sooyoung’s girlfriend.” she grunts before walking towards the maths lab where Jinsoul and Hyunjin are waiting for them. 

* * *

As soon as Jungeun and Jinsoul enter the dance studio, a young girl runs towards Jungeun and hugs her tightly. “JUNGEUN UNNIEEEEEEE” she shouts. Jungeun smiles at the little girl and carries her to spin her around. 

The girl’s loud laugh fills the entire studio. The rest of the dance crew don’t seem to bother both of them. Maybe this is a common view, Jinsoul notes to herself. 

“How is my Yeojin doing?” Jungeun asks the girl while carrying her in her arms. Yeojin wraps her arms on Jungeun’s neck and has been continuously kissing Jungeun’s cheek. 

Jinsoul smiles at the act. She never knew Jungeun loves children and is taking care of them well. Jungeun looks comfortable with the girl's continuous question and is patiently answering all of them. 

“Have you met Sooyoung's new friend?” Jungeun asks Yeojin, referring to Jinsoul. The girl shakes her head and is now curious.

“This is Jinsoul. This unnie can be very scary. She hit me several times before. Be careful of her,” Jungeun pouts, pretending to be sad. Yeojin furrows and shyly turns her head towards Jinsoul. She tightens her arms on Jungeun's neck, getting scared from Jungeun’s warning.

“Heyyyy you’re going to scare the kid. I am not scary.” Jinsoul hit Jungeun in the arm. “Did you see that? She hit me!” Jungeun says dramatically.

“Don’t hit my Jungeun unnie.” Yeojin says slowly, her small hand rubbing Jungeun’s arm. Jungeun giggles at Yeojin’s action.

“I’m sorry I won’t hit your unnie anymore. Do you accept my apology?” Jinsoul takes out a chocolate from her bag and offers it to Yeojin as a way to win the little girl's apology.

Yeojin takes the chocolate in her hand and smiles at Jinsoul. 

“This is Sooyoung’s little sister, Yeojin. She occasionally visits the studio when Sooyoung’s parents are in town.” Jungeun introduces the little girl to Jinsoul. 

“How old are you, Yeojin?” Jinsoul asks, trying to warm up with the kid. Yeojin is still scared of her. The little kid seems to trust Jungeun a lot. She takes the chocolate from Yeojin’s hand and helps the girl to unwrap it.

“I’m 6 years old” she pulled out 6 fingers to show it to Jinsoul. “Smart girl,” Jinsoul smiles and hands the unwrapped chocolate to Yeojin.

"Yes! Jungeun is here!!!!" Hyejoo announced as she walked in the studio. She walks in with Choerry, Gowon and Yves on her side. They came back from changing to a more comfortable outfit for the dance practice. 

"Why is everyone excited over Jungeun’s existence here?" Jinsoul asks Choerry who is now tying her shoes next to her. 

"You asking me?" Jinsoul nods. "Ohhh. Whenever Jungeun is around, the break is longer. We get to breathe a little bit longer than usual." Choerry explains.

"But having Jungeun around also means we have to see that often." Choerry pointed out at the duo. They are bickering about something Jinsoul couldn't comprehend. 

"Jungeun you can put her down. You're spoiling her," Sooyoung scolds Jungeun.

"I want to stay with Jungeunnnnn." Yeojin whines and hides her face on Jungeun's neck. "No, Yeojin. You have to let her go. Jungeun arms will get sore from carrying you for too long." Sooyoung explains.

"Say something. She only listens to you," urge Sooyoung.

"If you let me go, I'll buy you ice cream after the practice. Is that okay?" Jungeun says, looking into the girl’s eyes to convince her. 

"Promise?" Yeojin takes out her pinky finger.

"Promise!" Jungeun intertwines their fingers and Yeojin is finally happy to let her go. 

Yeojin is running around the room, feeling energized and happy from the thought of having an ice cream date with Jungeun. "What did I tell you about spoiling the kids? Look at her now."

"Chill. It's not like I can spoil her every day. Be a cool sister for Yeojin," Jungeun says while rummaging her bag.

She is looking for her hairband. She needs to tie her hair because for Jungeun her hair is distracting her from focusing on the dance.

"Can you look after Yeojin for me? I need to lead the team." Jungeun nods and starts calling for Yeojin to join her at the back of the studio.

Jungeun and Yeojin sit quietly at the back of the studio. They rest their back on the locker and Jungeun is focused on monitoring the girls. Sooyoung is teaching the dance crew a new choreography for their next performance.

Her eyes shift to Jinsoul. The girl is focusing hard on the dance. Sweat dripped from her forehead and her t-shirt was already wet from the sweats. Jungeun is rummaging her bag for an extra towel. She wanted to pass it to Jinsoul during the break.

She stops her action when she notices something from the mirror. “You got it wrong, dumbass. Right feet at the back. Both hands on the wrist. Turn around then slide to the left," Jungeun voice out from the back of the room.

The whole crew is now focusing on her. “Then get your lazy ass here. We choreographed this like a month ago. How can I remember?” Sooyoung defends herself. 

Jungeun makes her way to the centre of the room. The session halts temporarily as the two girls bickering. Jinsoul, who is new and confused with the whole situation, asks Choerry for an explanation.

"Jungeun can dance?" Jinsoul asks in amazement.

"Why do you think she’s here then?" Choerry laughs. Choerry is one of the original crew members. She has been on the team from the very first day. So, compared to anyone else in the team, she knows Sooyoung and Jungeun the most.

Jinsoul shrugs at the question. "I don't know. Best friend thing, maybe? They are always together so I thought it's normal for Jungeun to be here."

"She only comes once a week or once every two weeks but yes she choreographs for us a lot. They have a youtube account together. Go by the name lipves or something," Choerry explains to the confused Jinsoul.

"And if you're wondering, Jungeun is stricter than Sooyoung. As much as I love her around, I prefer Sooyoung to teach me all those moves." Gowon adds. 

The sessions continue with Jungeun leading the team. Sooyoung gives up halfway because as Jungeun says “you don't remember shit”.

Jinsoul is in awe. She did not expect this side of Jungeun. Jungeun has never mentioned her dance skills every time they hang out.  _ I guess I still have a lot to learn about her, _ Jinsoul mumbled to herself. 

She observed those two dance moves. They are different in so many ways. To describe Sooyoung’s dance style, she is more powerful, sharp and expressive. While Jungeun has more fluidity in her move. Jungeun’s are smooth and more relaxed compared to Sooyoung’s. Combined, those two are perfect and impactful. This explains why the dance crew respects both Jungeun and Sooyoung so much. 

Halfway through the practice, Jinsoul met Jungeun’s eye in the mirror. There is something Jinsoul has never seen before. Passion. The passion in her eyes and the desire to make every single move perfect. The pair of eyes has always been soft. She always sees the soft, friendly and smiley eyes in Jungeun. She never thought there would be a day she would see this side of Jungeun. 

The practise continued for another half an hour before Jungeun announced that she needed a break. She pats everyone at the back and repeats “you are doing great” to everyone she passes by. Another amazing side of Jungeun, Jinsoul notes.

Jungeun walked towards the back of the studio to grab the towel she prepared earlier. “You need one? You sweat a lot,” she asks Jinsoul while handing the towel towards her. She is still panting from the practice. Jinsoul takes the towel from her and wipes the sweat from Jungeun’s face. “You should take care of yourself more. You are sweating more than me,” Jinsoul says, now wiping Jungeun’s neck. 

Her face reddened from the heat. “I- I. Thank you,” she stutters and takes the towel from Jinsoul’s hand. She avoids her eye from looking at Jinsoul. “I can do it myself,” she says embarrassed. Jinsoul giggles at Jungeun’s behaviour.  _ This is the Jungeun that I know,  _ she smiles to herself. 

Sooyoung smacks the back of Jungeun when she sees Jinsoul leaving for her toilet break. “Ow! What the heck was that for,” Jungeun complains. The smack is loud and from the sound, Jungeun can tell this will leave a red mark on her back.

“What the hell was THAT? You have someone to wipe your sweat now?” Sooyoung mimics Jinsoul’s action. Jungeun slaps Sooyoung hands off her face. “I’m sorry I’m just your water girl,” Sooyoung laughs while handing Jungeun her water bottle. Jungeun finishes the drink in only a few gulps, still feeling embarrassed from what happened earlier.

“I actually pretend that I forgot the dance move so that you can show off your skills to Jinsoul. A great plan isn’t it?” Sooyoung says proudly. She took her water bottle from Jungeun’s hand and drank from it. She furrows when she finds out Jungeun had finished all of it. 

“Ya right. As if I just knew you yesterday,” Jungeun snickers. “Also, take those pepero with you. Your fans gave it to you,” she adds. Jungeun takes a box from her bag and gives one to Yeojin who is sitting next to her. “Happy pepero day to you, kiddo,” Jungeun says, shuffling Yeojins hair. Yeojin beams and smiles happily.

“I have something planned for you. Thank me later.” Sooyoung says, tapping Jungeun’s shoulder before leaving to the centre of the studio. She claps her hand twice to gain attention from the crew. “Aight team. How about some games during the break? I have lots of peperos.” She walks to the centre of the studio with two boxes of pepero in her hand.

“Yes, long break! Thank you Jungeun!” Hyejoo shouts from the corner. 

“Come on, sit in a circle. Let's play a pepero game and whichever couple with the longest stick has to get us coffee from the cafe downstairs. Deal?”

“DEAL!” Hyejoo and Gowon shouted. The rest of the team starts to gather in a circle. 

Jinsoul walks in just in time for the game. She sits next to Jungeun, joining the rest of the team in the circle. Jungeun explains to Jinsoul the current situation. “I've set up the team though. If you guys don't mind.” Sooyoung suddenly announces. 

“Are you kidding me, Sooyoung? I see where you're heading,” she says, smacking Sooyoung on her arm. Sooyoung laughs loudly knowing her plan works. 

The team is already formed. Gowon with Hyejoo, Haseul and Vivi, Choerry and Chuu and Jungeun with Jinsoul. Hyeejoo spends a good amount of time arguing with Sooyoung about how she wants to be in a team with Gowon. They have the best chemistry in the room, as they both would agree. Jungeun is uneasy and keeps on shuffling in her seat. As much as she wants to be in a team with Jinsoul, she doesn't know how to act as if this doesn’t affect her. The thought of having Jinsoul so close to her is making her brain not functioning properly. 

“Since my sister is a baby, I will not participate and just protect her innocence. Yeojin, please close your eyes throughout the game.” Sooyoung announces, covering Yeojin’s eyes with her hands. 

The room is filled with noises and shouts from the girls. Jungeun is cringing every time a couple starts to get too close with each other. Among the others, her voice can be heard the loudest. While Jinsoul is very excited and keeps on patting Jungeun’s thigh from her excitement. She is enjoying the game, to say the least. 

Haseul and Vivi are done with their turn and have the shortest pepero among the other couple. Chuu and Hyejoo keep on shouting that the team arrangement is unfair because Haseul and Vivi are dating. “Of course you won’t have a problem with it! You make out all the time!” Hyejoo grunts. Haseul defends saying the team arrangement is the way it is because Hyejoo keeps on insisting to be in the same team as Gowon. Chuu’s attention then shifts to bickering with Hyejoo.

Jungeun laughs watching how dumb and hilarious the argument between Chuu and Hyejoo are. “Jungeun, your turn! Bring justice to the single society,” Chuu says in between their arguments. Jungeun and Jinsoul is the only team who has not participated in the game. 

Jungeun is panicking. Her eyes quiver when she notices Jinsoul has already shifted her position to face Jungeun. Jinsoul takes one pepero stick and places it in between her lips. Jungeun chuckles to ease her nervousness. She scoots closer to place her lips on the other end of the pepero stick.

First bite.  _ I can do this _

Second bite.  _ Shit _

Third bite.  _ What if I run? _

She locks eyes with Jinsoul. From the look of her eyes, she can tell Jinsoul is confident about it. There is not a single hint of nervousness in Jinsoul’s eyes. Jinsoul takes another bite, bringing them closer. Their nose touches. 

Suddenly, Jungeun can only feel the heat coming from her body despite the cold air circulating in the room. Her face reddened from the close proximity. Jinsoul giggles in between her bites, finding Jungeun’s expression adorable. Jinsoul leans forward to take another bite. 

As she was about to bring them closer, Jungeun retracts. “White flag. I surrender. I’ll buy drinks for everyone,” Jungeun drops the pepero to the ground, raising both of her hands up. The whole team loudly boo to show their displeasure for Jungeun’s act. Jinsoul laughs and raises her hands towards Jungeun for a high five. “Good game, teammate.”

After the game, the dance practice continues. The girls are flooding Jungeun with their orders. Hyejoo is jumping around feeling more energized after the long break. While the team stretches to continue their session, Jungeun and Yeojin walk down to the cafe.

Yeojin is holding her favourite person’s hand tightly. “Jungeun?” Yeojin asks. She hums signalling Yeojin to proceed with the question. “Why can’t I watch the game?” Yeojin asks again. “Hmmm. You can play with us when you are old enough,” she says, smiling.  _ Poor kid.  _

Jungeun makes her order at the counter and grunts when she notices the bill.  _ These kids.  _ She notices how they purposely order expensive drinks as a punishment for Jungeun. “Chocolate frappe for the girlfriend’s little sister?” the barista asks. The barista knows Jungeun and Sooyoung as their regular customers. The cafe is popular among the dance team as the cafe is the closest to the dance studio. “Girlfriend? But Jungeun is not my sister’s girlfriend?” Yeojin asks innocently to the barista. Both of them laugh, finding Yeojin cute. “You heard her. We aren’t dating.”

_ Maybe Heejin is right after all. _

When they are back in the studio, the dance lesson has ended. The girls are hanging out and playing around while waiting for Jungeun. When they enter the room, the crew loudly cheers to celebrate Jungeun (or the drinks). “Pick up your drink before you leave,” Jungeun says to the team. Yeojin let go of her hand and ran towards Sooyoung, showing off her drinks that Jungeun got her. 

Jungeun walks in Jinsoul’s direction and hands her the drink. “I got you our usual order. It doesn’t taste as good as the cafe downtown tho,” she says, smiling. Jinsoul takes a sip of the drink and punches Jungeun lightly on her shoulder. “Owww. What is that for?” Jungeun shriek. “That is for ending the game so quickly,” she threw another light punch. “And this for telling Yeojin that I’m a scary person.”

Both of them laughed at the act, finding it hilarious. Suddenly, Chuu yells from the door. “Jinsoul! Are you joining us? We are going for a k-bbq!”. Jinsoul turns her head at Jungeun, asking if she is joining. 

“I’m sorry. I and Sooyoung are not joining. We have something to do.” She apologizes. “Just me and Sooyoung thing, you know. We have a dance video to record,” she explains further. Jinsoul nods in understanding. “I’ll text you tonight?” Jinsoul says, waving her hand before leaving the room. Jungeun nods, bidding her goodbye.

“The thing you did before, that is coward behaviour,” Sooyoung says when she sees only three of them are in the room. Yeojin is staying with them. They need to drop Yeojin to Sooyoung’s parents’ hotel as soon as they are done with their dance session. 

“I’m trying to help you with Soul. Girl, get the kiss!” Jungeun throws her towel in Sooyoung direction. “You are saying that because you are not the one playing.” Jungeun sits down in the middle of the room, fanning herself. She is still sweating from the session earlier. 

“Unlike you, I am not a coward,” Sooyoung says, joining Jungeun on the floor. She re-tie her hair in preparation for the next dance session. The one they need to record for their youtube content. Jungeun scoffs. “You are. You will panic as much as I do. Do not deny that.” Jungeun says nonchalantly.

“Are you challenging me, Jungeun? You know I won't back down when I’m challenged”

“Well if you put it that way….” Jungeun says while sipping her drink.

“Let’s do another round then!” Sooyoung suggests. “The rule is we need to eat the whole stick. Whoever gets the last bite win” she continues. 

“And the winner gets to do the solo dance in our video?” Jungeun adds. “DEAL! I WILL WIN FOR SURE.” 

Unlike how she did with Jinsoul, Jungeun is now eager to win the game. Sooyoung's mischievous grin burns a fire in her. She knows Sooyoung will never stop mocking her if she loses this game again. So she takes the first move and rests a pepero stick in between her lips. “Bring it on, coward,” she mumbles. 

Sooyoung takes the first bite, a very big bite that instantly brings them closer. “Come forward if you dare,” Sooyoung mumbles, teasing Jungeun. Jungeun scoots forward and pulls the hem of Sooyoung’s shirt urging her to lean forward. She then takes the second bite, making their nose touch. She can feel the heat of Sooyoung’s breaths. She stops for a moment, eyeing Sooyoung’s lips. 

Jungeun bravely takes another bite, minimizing the gap between them, leaving less than an inch apart. Sooyoung stares right into Jungeun's eyes. Jungeun swears she can count the number of Sooyoung lashes. She notices Sooyoung is also eyeing on her lips before moving her eyes to lock with Jungeun’s again. “I’m giving you the last chance to back off,” Sooyoung whispers, still mumbling but clear enough to Jungeun hearing. Her voice was deep and it sends shivers to Jungeun. 

Seeing Jungeun not giving any reaction to her warning, Sooyoung reaches to put her hand on Jungeun’s face. She rubs her thumbs in a circular motion and tilts Jungeun’s face before closing the distance between them. The lips pressed against hers is soft. The softest she ever had. Jungeun pulls them closer, to minimize the now non-existent gap and deepened the kiss. For a moment she forgets that she is in the middle of a game. She closes her eyes to focus on the taste of Sooyoung’s lips on her and linger a bit longer than she intends.

Without Jungeun realizing, Sooyoung managed to get the final piece of the pepero stick. She caught Jungeun off guard. Sooyoung pushes Jungeun slightly, finally giving them space. Sooyoung clears her throat, trying to calm herself. Jungeun is too starstruck to realize a slight pink on Sooyoung’s check. 

“Uhmm that will last longer than I expected,” Sooyoung initiates a conversation, trying to hide her embarrassment. “I won so I get to do the solo dance,” she exclaims loudly, trying to sound as confident as she can be. 

Jungeun's face is red from the kiss. She tries to hide her embarrassment but she knows it's already too late. Sooyoung sees it all. 

“Yahhh. How can you do that without a slight embarrassment?” Jungeun exclaims, hiding her face in her hand. She wants to run away from Sooyoung right at this moment.

“It’s not like we have feelings for each other. That was alright.” Sooyoung replies nonchalantly. “I guess,” she adds.

“You can’t even win against me and I expect you to kiss Soul? Geez, I should have known better,” Sooyoung says to irritate Jungeun. Jungeun glares. Still embarrassed from the kiss. 

“What were you two doing?” a small voice heard asking innocently from the back of the room. Yeojin has been staring from the back of the room since the very beginning. “Oh shit! I honestly forgot that she is here.” Sooyoung states, hitting herself on her head. “Dumbass. So much in keeping the child’s innocence.” Jungeun bickers.

They bicker for another 15 minutes before starting recording the dance video.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'll write you more lipsoul in the next chapter. i already have plot in mind but i just cant find a time to write it yet
> 
> also comment if you like what I'm writing so far :))


	5. Yellow

The scene of the kiss still plays freshly in her mind. She can still feel that soft lips on her. She touches her lips, trying to bring back the feeling that shouldn’t be there in the first place. To say that it's bothering her is an understatement. She closes her eyes several times, trying to forget the things she and Sooyoung did earlier. She hopes (she wishes) nothing will change between them because honestly, she can’t afford to lose someone she loves very dearly.

She has been staring at the wall for god knows how long. Lying on the bed with the lights off doesn’t help but she couldn’t muster herself to get up and do something else. After they recorded the dance practice video, they took Yeojin out for the ice cream date Jungeun promised her. The whole journey to the ice cream shop was alright. Not awkward even though Sooyoung was silenced most of the time. Well maybe because she was driving and Jungeun was busy answering Yeojin’s questions. She was very thankful to Yeojin for keeping the silence away.

When they arrived at the ice cream cafe, Sooyoung made Yeojin choose a table to sit and told her to stay there while they were ordering. For a moment, Jungeun was afraid that there would be uncomfortable silence between them. Sooyoung knew it better. Jungeun won’t initiate a conversation so she asked, “ _ How was my dance earlier?”  _ It was perfect. Between both of them, Sooyoung is always the better dancer. Everyone agrees so. Even though some people would prefer Jungeun dancing style, their youtube comments are usually filled with people complimenting and adoring Sooyoung. 

_ “Perfect. You know you don't have to ask that, don’t you?” _ Jungeun said before proceeding to order ice cream for three of them. Sooyoung smiled at the comment. “ _ I know. I just want to start a conversation, duh. Can’t you tell?”  _ She shoved Jungeun's shoulder playfully and laughed. “ _ About the thing earlier, we should just forget about it. It was just a game.”  _ Sooyoung said as they walked towards the table Yeojin had chosen for them. Just like that, the tension between them disappears. It was always easy with Sooyoung. Between them, Sooyoung is always the more rational and the only one who can calm Jungeun down. Even though Heejin knows her longer, Heejin still can’t calm her down the way Sooyoung does.

Her thought is interrupted when she hears a notification coming from her phone. It’s already so late, almost midnight, so Jungeun wonders who would be texting her at this hour. From the window of her room, she can see Heejin’s room, her neighbour since they were a kid. The lights were off, so she knew it was not Heejin texting her. 

_ Jinsoul: Are you still awake? _

She smiles upon reading the name that appears on her phone. Right, she should be thinking about Jinsoul and not Sooyoung, she thought. Jungeun stands up from her bed and makes her way downstairs. The house is dark. Her parents are an early-sleeper and Jungeun will always be the only one awake past 10 pm. She switches on the lights of the living room, planning to stay there and just text Jinsoul.

_ Jungeun: Still wide awake. What's up? _

She walks to the kitchen and takes the orange juice from the fridge. She didn’t plan to sleep early, now that Jinsoul is texting her. This has been Jungeun’s routine ever since she met Jinsoul. They would text past midnight and just update each other on their daily life. Even on the days where they meet each other (which is usually on LipSoul Sunday), they would still text each other. 

_ Jinsoul: Can I call you? I can’t sleep. _

As soon as Jungeun reads the message, her phone rings. She didn’t wait for the phone to ring the second time and pick up the phone. Like a child, she excitedly greets Jinsoul on the phone. She walks around the house, she goes from walking in the kitchen to walking in the living room. Sit on the sofa for a while and now laying down on the sofa, still excitedly talking to Jinsoul updating her days after their dance practice earlier today. Of course, she kept it in mind to skip the part where she and Sooyoung kissed. 

Jinsoul talks about her going to the Korean BBQ with the rest of the dance crew. Getting to know the team was fun. It was supposed to be a very chill evening. Just them talking, eating and that’s it. Not until Gowon suggested the idea of them having drinks. To quote Gowon, “We always have drinking games to celebrate the new members!” referring to having Jinsoul new to the team. Of course, the team is more than happy to play one or two games. It's the beginning of the semester break after all. That time of the semester where all the students get thrilled from the most needed break in their student career. 

The game moved very fast from the very beginning. Choerry wanted to take it slow but unlike her, Chuu and Hyejoo love the thrill of watching people make mistakes. The fun of drinking games is watching people having to drink more due to their incompetence in the game. Despite being the most excited members, Chuu and Hyejoo were not good at games. Hyejoo is a great gamer, but only when it comes to video games. Chuu in the other, she keeps on forgetting the rules that herself imposed. So from two bottles of soju, they had 4 additional bottles (which most of them were consumed by Hyejoo and Chuu). 

The alcohol took a toll on them. Chuu was already asleep, resting her head on Choerry’s shoulder throughout the night. Meanwhile, Hyejoo is still awake, drinking more, convincing the rest that she is still sober. She didn't even realise Gowon had replaced her drinks with water, that's how drunk she was. Hyejoo was rambling nonsense, words they do not understand. They were about to call it a day, when Hyejoo suddenly stood up, bringing a glass with her and hitting it with a spoon. With her eyes half-lidded, she made an announcement. “I-- Son Hyejoo. Is in loveeeeee with Park Gowon!” she announced, pointing the spoon in Gowon direction. Gowon's eyes widened and her cheeks grew red from the sudden confession.

“It was a fun night, Jungeun. Wish you were there with us.” Jinsoul says over the phone sounding sad.

Jungeun, still lying on the sofa, pondered for a moment. It sounds like a fun night indeed and she doesn't want to miss the fun. So instead of ending the conversation, she suggests a new idea.

“I can make up to you. Do you want to go out now?” She asks suddenly.

“Now? Is there anywhere we can go to?”

“Well, I know a place. Only if you want to.”

* * *

Jungeun taps the car steering slowly. She is humming her favorite song while patiently waiting for Jinsoul outside of her house. Occasionally, she looks at the back seat of her car, making sure the car is tidy and doesn't smell bad. She wants to leave a good impression on Jinsoul. 

Jinsoul agrees to her plan of hanging out at this very late hour. The digital clock in her Jeep shows it is already 12.05 am. Not many places are still operating at this hour. However, Jungeun called her friends before she left just to confirm the place they are heading is still open. Her friend is the owner of the place and she is a frequent customer. She always visits the place when she has some thinking to do. A secret hideout from everyone else. Everyone except for Heejin of course. Heejin knows everything about her. But tonight, she plans to take Jinsoul to one of her secret hideouts. 

Her thought is interrupted when she hears Jinsoul walking towards her car. Jinsoul is wearing a blue oversized hoodie matching Jungeun's blue top underneath her leather jacket. She smiles seeing that. “Hey. Didn’t know you are the type to drive a Jeep,” Jinsoul says as soon as she sits in the car. Jungeun starts the engine of her car and drives them to her friend’s place. She turns on the radio to fill in the silent night. “What car do you think I will drive?” Jungeun asks, glancing at Jinsoul once in a while. 

“I don’t know. No offence but I thought you can’t drive because you always take the bus to college. When you told me you would pick me up tonight you caught me off guard. It’s a cool car by the way. I like it. It smells nice too.” She compliments. Jungeun laughs. If Jinsoul knows the amount of effort she put to tidy up the car and how she rushed to the nearby convenience store to get a car perfume, Jinsoul would probably take back her compliment. 

She slows down the car when the location is already on sight. Jungeun parks her car in front of a bar. It was rather easy to find a parking spot today, unlike some other nights she was here. 

"I hope you know how to play pool. This is the only place I know that is still open at this hour." Jungeun says as they walk towards the pool hall. "Sadly I don't." Jinsoul pouts. Jungeun opens the door for Jinsoul, letting her in. As soon as they are inside, they are greeted by a man probably in his early 20s. The hall is very dim and Jinsoul can barely see the face of the man but the man greets them very friendly. He reaches out to Jungeun and hugs her very tightly. A hug that is usually given by someone who hasn't met in a while. She frowns at that, confused, to say the least. 

"Jungeun, I haven't seen you in a while. When was the last time I met you? How have you and Heejin been?" The man asks as soon as Jungeun pulls away from the hug. They chat and laugh once in a while. Seems like a very good friend, Jinsoul notes to herself.

"Seems like you take someone with you today? I'm Jaehyun," he says, offering his hand for a handshake. He puts on a soft smile upon hearing Jinsoul introducing herself. "This is Jinsoul, the girl I talk to you about. Jinsoul, this is Jaehyun. My senior from high school. The only man that me and Heejin trust in that school." Jungeun says to her friend. 

"I guess you're a very special person to Jungeun. She never takes anyone here. Her secret hideout." He playfully whispers to Jinsoul and gains a light punch from Jungeun. "Shut up," Jungeun says, flustered from the tease. Jinsoul chuckles, enjoying the banter between the two friends. "Alright girls. I ain't holding you two anymore. Your table is the one right in the corner. Jungeun, I save your favorite spot for you. You better pay me a lot tonight," he jokes. 

Jungeun grabs Jinsoul by the hand and takes her to the direction of their pool table. “Sorry. Jaehyun is quite a chatter. Whatever he tells you, forget about it.” she says, handing Jinsoul one of the pool cues. “Does that stick suit you?” she says again, eyeing Jinsoul while taking her customized cue stick that she always keeps here. She had the cue stick ever since her high school days. Her high school used to have a pool club where Heejin and Jungeun used to spend their days after school practising. She is not good at it but she loves hanging out with Heejin and Jaehyun after school. By joining the club, she has more excuse to hang out with her friends without having her parents to nag her for coming home late because according to her parents’, school-related activities are fine. 

“I don’t know. I have never played pool before. This is my first time,” Jinsoul confesses, resting her head at the tip of the cue stick. “Also, which part of Jaehyun words should I forget? The part where you always talk about me or the part that you are taking me to your secret hideout?” she asks mischievously, grinning at Jungeun who is already flustered at the question.

Jungeun lowers her body to the table and takes her shot, ignoring Jinsoul’s question. Her check reddened from the teasing. The shot is accurate, she manages to take down a few solids balls into the pockets. “I’m pretty good at this, aren’t I? I took down the solids, so yours are stripes.” Jungeun says trying to change the topic of the conversation.

She is about to take her second shot when she heard Jinsoul complaining. “Oh come on. Take it easy. This is my first time. I don’t even know how to play.” Jinsoul pouts, finding it is unfair how Jungeun is already leading the game.

Jungeun laughs and signalling Jinsoul to come closer. “Just for you, I will give up my turn and teach you how to play. How about that?” Jinsoul smiles, walks closer to Jungeun and pushes her shoulder slightly. “You are good at everything, it’s unfair. I am still trying to process that you are a good dancer and now you’re telling me you’re a decent pool player too? God, teach me all those stuff.” she laughs at how ridiculous she sounds. Jungeun must be finding it ridiculous too because she is laughing along with her.

“Alright, alright. Come here. Let me teach you.” Jungeun says in between her laughs. She gets Jinsoul to copy her action, holding the cue stick in the right position. Jinsoul is hopeless. She is unable to properly hold the stick, finding it very awkward. “Here,” Jungeun says, putting her hand on top of Jinsoul’s, guiding her to position her right hand at the correct position. Jinsoul didn’t realize when Jungeun put away her cue stick nor did she realize when Jungeun came so close to her. Jungeun is standing close, guiding her from behind. “Place the stick near your hip. Not to close though. You should be comfortable holding it.” she adjusts the stick as instructed by Jungeun. She gets distracted from their proximity but she tries to make it not obvious. 

Jungeun put her left hand on the table and her right hand on Jinsoul’s back. She pushes her lightly, “Now lower your body towards the table until you can see the line of the ball.”

Jungeun teaches Jinsoul the correct way to make an open bridge with her other hand. “Slides your fingers apart. You can follow me,” Jungeun says, putting her hand on the table, placing it next to Jinsoul’s. Jinsoul notices how Jungeun’s hand is slightly smaller than her. Jinsoul reaches out, to fix Jinsoul’s hand. Her hand is warm against hers. She helps Jinsoul to position the cue stick in between her fingers. Jungeun's left hand is on the table while her right hand is holding the cue stick Jinsoul is holding. In between her hands, Jinsoul stands awkwardly. She is practically wrapped around Jungeun. As Jinsoul is taller, every time Jungeun speaks, it feels like the other girl is whispering in her ear. She can feel her breaths on her ear due to their proximity. She believes her ears are already red. 

“You might want to make yourself comfortable before you shoot your shot. Relax,” Jungeun says. It was a normal conversation but to Jinsoul, it sounds more like a whisper. The way Jungeun speaks with her voice low doesn’t help her from thinking that way. Before she could think further, she feels Jungeun's hand on hers. Jungeun guides her hand to move the cue stick back and forth, aiming the ball Jungeun told her to focus on. “Whenever you’re ready,” Jungeun says, encouraging her to shoot. 

She glances at Jungeun (who is practically closely behind her) before trying to shoot. Jungeun gives a small smile encouraging her. With Jungeun’s hand still on her, Jinsoul pulls the stick and gives a shot. It was not a strong shot as she only tapped the cue ball slightly but the ball is moving in the right direction. The cue ball rolls and hits a striped ball which in turn falls into the pocket in the right corner.

Upon seeing her success in hitting the ball, Jinsoul automatically turns to hug Jungeun tightly. She squeals in her hug, excited that her first try is not as bad as she thinks it will be. She has never landed her hand on any cue stick. Never has she ever imagined that she will be able to shoot a ball down in the pocket. She pulls out from the hug, sensing Jungeun freeze at the sudden action from her. “Sorry. I was too excited.” she apologizes, still giggling excitedly at her victory. She claps her hands together, feeling shy that she was overexcited over her success.

Jungeun takes a step closer towards Jinsoul, resting both of her hands on the pool table, locking Jinsoul in between her and the table. “Don’t apologize. You’re cute like that,” she replies in a very low voice. As if she has been thinking about it the whole night, Jungeun leans in without any hesitation, closing the gap between them. The pair of warm lips on her feels soft, fit perfectly as if they are made for her. When Jungeun notices that Jinsoul didn’t reject her advances, she rests her hands on Jinsoul’s waist, deepening the kiss.

Jungeun pulls back, hand still on Jinsoul’s waist. Slowly she says, “You can push me if you don’t like it.” She leans back, trying to look for any uncertainty in Jinsoul’s face. The silence and heavy air between them are suffocating her.  _ I’ve ruined this. _ Unsure if her feelings reciprocate, Jungeun removes her hands from Jinsoul waists and takes a step backwards, giving them much more space. As Jungeun is about to take more steps away from her, she rests her arms on Jungeun’s shoulder, wrapping her arms on Jungeun’s neck. Jungeun stops and stares at her in confusion. She frowns when Jinsoul pulls her closer, taking them back to the position they were in before.

“Are you kidding me? I would do anything to kiss you,” she says. Now, Jinsoul is the one leaning in, closing the gap between them feeling the soft lips on hers. Jungeun smiles in between kisses, enjoying every bit of it. The kiss was slow and sweet with no sense of urgency. Jungeun pulls back as she needs air to breathe, resting their forehead on each other. “Now, would you tell me what you’ve been telling Jaehyun about me?” Jinsoul tease. “Shut up,” she says before connecting their lips again.

* * *

After the game ends (which Jinsoul end up losing terribly), they drive to a nearby 24 hours diner for a late-night snack (Jungeun argues that it should be early breakfast instead of a late-night snack). The initial plan was to drive Jinsoul home after the game but Jungeun's stomach kept on rumbling signalling she was hungry and needed to be filled. Jinsoul insisted they should get something together saying she wanted to spend more time with her now girlfriend. They sit at a table near a window which allows them to see the almost empty streets. It is near 4 am and the only customers in the diner are them and a group of college students. One of the girls looked so drunk. They probably just get back from a nearby club, Jungeun thought.

“If I may ask, why is your youtube name Kim Lip?” Jinsoul asks. The waitress working in the morning shift approaches them with two milkshakes and curly fries on her tray. As soon as she leaves, Jungeun takes the fries into her mouth, unable to wait any longer. She signals to Jinsoul to have some of it but Jinsoul shakes her head and pushes the bucket towards Jungeun. 

“Sorry. I really need this. I haven’t had anything since the dance practice today. Anyway, where were we before? Oh right, why is it Kim Lip? Nothing important, really. I was hanging out with Sooyoung and we came up with an idea to create a dance youtube channel together. You probably saw it since you already know I go by the name. At that time, Sooyoung thought it was cool to have a dancer name or some sort. Since she already has the name Yves, she told me to think of something. I couldn’t come up with anything creative so she suggested Kim Lip. Kim comes from my family name and Lip cause she says I have the sexiest lips. She doesn’t make sense I know.” Jungeun shyly explains the origin of her nickname. She stuffs in more fries on her mouth trying to hide her embarrassment. 

Jinsoul giggles and takes the fries bucket away from Jungeun. “Stop stuffing yourself like that. You will end up choking. Yves is not wrong. I’ve been staring at your lips quite a lot. You are just too oblivious to see.”

Jungeun chokes upon hearing that. She quickly sips her milkshake trying to ease down her cough. “What did I say about eating slowly?” Jinsoul scolds her.

“It’s not the food. It’s you! How can you say that so casually.” Jungeun is embarrassed by the sudden confession from Jinsoul. “Plus, I don’t even know you have been staring at me a lot,” she mumbles quietly but still loud enough for Jinsoul to hear.

Jinsoul giggles at her cute attic. She always finds it cute when Jungeun acts shy with her when everyone else has been telling Jinsoul that Jungeun is quite the opposite. Jungeun is the confident type, charismatic, friendly, bubbly (not as much as Sooyoung tho) and approachable to say the least. But whenever they are together, Jungeun is the soft and nervous type even though she can still be very random in whatever she is doing. To her, Jungeun is a completely different person from what people have been telling her. She wonders if this is what Sooyoung, Heejin and Hyunjin see in Jungeun too.

"Like I said. You are oblivious. If you can't tell, I have liked you since the very first day, the day we met at the cafe." Jungeun's eyes widened. Jinsoul reaches out across the table to hold her hands. "You are not subtle, I can read you like a book. I know you like me. The way you've been avoiding my eye every time I tease you or the way you try so hard to stay up past midnight just to talk longer to me, I know all of that. So I've been waiting for the day for you to finally confess. I didn't know you would take this long tho. I was so close to confessing first but I don't think I will be able to do that. Thank god you make the first move." Jinsoul adds, playing with Jungeun fingers. Now she is the one avoiding Jungeun's eyes.

"Really? I'm that obvious? I'm losing all my cool for you!" Jungeun says nonchalantly, trying to look like she has not been caught by Jinsoul. 

“Here I am expecting at least a romantic answer from you.” Jinsoul laughs which also bring laughter to Jungeun. For a while, Jungeun sees another colour. This time it was yellow - happiness and positivity. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so the next chapter going to be a lot of fun :D


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2Jin enthusiast get your food!

“Why is she sulking like that?” Hyunjin asks Heejin while she is cleaning the dishes. The four of them are hanging out at Sooyoung’s house. Ever since the first day of the mid semester break, they have been hanging out together, mostly gathering at Sooyoung’s (mainly because Sooyoung is the only one who lives alone). Occasionally, they would stay over and do things they always do when they are on a road trip. Card games, drinking games, heart to heart talk and watching movies. Heejin is still upset at the fact they aren’t able to go on a road trip. Sooyoung is leaving tonight for the national so there would be less of them, unlike any other semester breaks they had together. She is glad she still has Hyunjin with her to spend the rest of the mid semester with. Jungeun promises to stay around but the girl has been head over heels, she is barely on track with their conversation, zoning out, especially when she is anxious staring at her phone.

“She’s probably waiting for Jinsoul's phone call,” Heejin says, taking the cleaned bowl from Hyunjin, putting it on the drying rack next to the sink. Jungeun is sitting in the living room with Sooyoung, resting her head on Sooyoung's shoulder while Sooyoung tells her stories (which Jungeun probably doesn't bother to listen to). The day after Jungeun confessed, Jinsoul left for a trip with her sister. She went on a 5 days trip and will be back in town tomorrow but Jungeun can't help but moping about it. Of course, she acts cool whenever they are on the phone but as soon as they hang up, she always complains about how she misses her girlfriend and wishes she would come back sooner. Heejin is tired of hearing that but she would probably do the same if Hyunjin is away so she decided to not complain anything. 

“Geez. She had it bad. Do we look like that?” Hyunjin takes off the apron and hangs it next to the kitchen’s sink. She sits at the kitchen island, waiting for Heejin to finish her duty of putting the dishes on the rack. She looks at the two figures at the living room, bickering something she couldn’t comprehend. Sooyoung is probably frustrated because Jungeun is not paying attention to her which leads to whatever argument they are having now. “Nope, I don't think so. I can’t really tell because we have never separated since high school.” Heejin says, now sitting next to Hyunjin. She sips the freshly brewed coffee she just made for both of them. “Now that Jungeun and Jinsoul are together, I hope she already did some thinking.” Heejin adds, recalling the day she and Jungeun sat at the college’s cafe. “They will be fine. I know Sooyoung knows her boundary. Plus she hasn't moved on from her ex. I don't think she has anything on Jungeun.” Hyunjin drinks the coffee Heejin made her. She frowns at the sweetness, too sweet for her liking. “I’m not worried about Sooyoung. It’s Jungeun. She needs to get her priority sorted.”

Before Hyunjin could reply, Sooyoung joins them in the kitchen. “She left me alone again. Her most awaited phone call is here.” She take Heejin’s mug from her hand and drink it. Similar to Hyunjin, she frowns at the sweetness. “Heejin, this is too sweet. Are you planning to finish up all the sugar in this house? I can’t believe I voluntarily third wheeling both of you than hanging out with Jungeun.” she jokes. Jungeun is now outside of the house, wanting some privacy while talking with Jinsoul. The last time she spoke with the three of them around, she was teased badly.

_ When Jungeun told them about the news, Sooyoung was the most excited. “This is a big thing, we should celebrate! Let’s hit the club tonight!” So they did. The club was packed, many of them are college students celebrating the semester break. They saw some familiar faces and one or two of them are from the dance crew. Sooyoung introduced Heejin and Hyunjin to the crew before they parted ways. "Get anything from the bar. It's on me." Sooyoung said to the girls before leaving to the dance floor with Jungeun. _

_ "Why did we agree to come here in the first place?" Hyunjin asked, waiting at the bar with Heejin. "I don't know. Jungeun gets herself a girlfriend. Sooyoung is happy about it. Then here we are." She shrugged. The bartender knows them as Sooyoung’s friends so they got drinks on the house (and don't have to wait as long as the others). Sooyoung must be a regular here, Heejin thought.  _

_ "Want to dance?" Hyunjin accepted her hands and they went to the dance floor. They were moving to the beat of the song. Laughing and screaming the lyrics and sometimes shouting the wrong one. It was fun. Hyunjin and Heejin are not the type to enjoy loud noises and rooms filled with alcohol but occasionally they would join the fun. Sometimes they really need to let loose (as Sooyoung would have told them).  _

_ Unlike the dancing duo, they wore out pretty quick. So when they returned to their table, it was no surprise that Sooyoung and Jungeun were not there. Soon after, Jungeun joined them with alcohol in hand. "You both had fun?" Jungeun asked, sipping the alcohol. "Someone is hitting on Sooyoung so I'm giving her some privacy." Heejin and Hyunjin look at Sooyoung's direction. There was indeed a beautiful lady talking to Sooyoung. Probably younger than her but around their age.  _

_ Not long after, Sooyoung came to them with more drinks in hand. "So, someone is hitting on you huh?" Heejin asked with a smirk on her face. Sooyoung slid a glass to Jungeun, took hers midair and clicked her glass with Jungeun before taking a one shot. "Too bad. The first thing she asks is if Jungeun is my girlfriend." Sooyoung explained, throwing her hand on Jungeun’s shoulder. "Off. Major turn off." Jungeun said, pouring more drinks in their glasses. She gestured to Heejin and Hyunjin but both of them shook their heads, not wanting to drink more knowing how the night will probably end. "Why? The girl is pretty so why not." Hyunjin asked curiously. _

_ "If she had the audacity to approach me knowing that i have "girlfriend" that is not it. She probably just wants to hit on me just to prove she has that power on girls." Sooyoung poured more drinks on her glass. "Look at her now. She’s trying to get another girl." The three of them turned to the direction of the girl. Sooyoung was right. The pretty girl was dancing with somebody else, obviously hitting on the girl. "She wants to get laid so bad." Jungeun said, frowning at the behaviour.  _

_ Soon after, both of them were on the dance floor again. Bodies flushed together with the crowd. As Hyunjin expected, both of them came back wasted and completely drunk.  _

_ When Jungeun woke up the next afternoon, she saw numerous missed calls from Jinsoul and a text message saying she was away for a trip with her sister.  _

“So what did I miss?” Jungeun walks in with a smile on her face. Similar to Sooyoung, she takes a sip of Heejin’s coffee. She raises her thumb, complementing Heejin for the coffee. “Finally, someone who appreciates my coffee.”

“Smiling now, Jungeun?” Hyunjin teases, finishing the coffee in her cup. She nudged Heejin to look at the empty cup in her hand. Heejin smiles at the action and Hyunjin pinches her cheeks with both of her hands, muttering a soft ‘cute’ but loud enough for Sooyoung hearing. “Gross. Stop rubbing in my face that I'm single.” Sooyoung says throwing the piece of cloth she found on the table towards the two lovebirds.

“What time are you leaving tonight? Are you done packing? We are all sending Sooyoung off right?” Jungeun asks continuously, not giving them any chance to answer any of the questions. “Sorry but I can’t. Me and Hyunjin have a dinner date tonight.” Heejin apologizes. “Anniversary thing. Sorry.” Hyunjin adds, showing the ring she has on her hand. It’s the same ring they had from their first year anniversary. Jungeun remembers how she helped Hyunjin choose the ring and the way she panicked because she doesn't know if Heejin will like it. 

_ “You can just get her a teddy bear or something and she will still be happy. You know that don't you?” Jungeun said while waiting for Hyunjin to finish her shift at the diner. It was two days before their first anniversary and Hyunjin told her she wanted to make something meaningful for Heejin. For this, she needed the help of Heejin’s childhood friend, a person she knows who understands Heejin more than she does. “Yeah but I want it to be something totally unexpected. She’s so important to me and I want her to know that. I want her to know that she will be my first and also my last.” Hyunjin walked out from the diner’s cash register and clocked out, marking the end of her duty. “Geez, you are 17, chill. You sound like you are going to propose to her.” _

_ They went to a jewelry shop, a cheap one (the one that is popular among high school students). They browsed for rings that will suit Heejin’s taste, changing from one ring to another one. “This is harder than I thought.” Jungeun said after trying the fifth ring. “Do you think she will like a simple ring or the one with big diamonds?” Hyunjin asked, with two rings on her left and right middle fingers. “She will like anything from you, Hyunjin. Just go with something that you like.” They end up choosing the simpler ring. Hyunjin requested for their name to be crafted on it (in which she ended up with short of cash so she had to borrow some from Jungeun).  _

_ On the day of the anniversary, they went out for a movie. Hyunjin barely focused on the movie and was nervous about her plan. She had everything planned with Jungeun. Since none of them have their driving license yet, they get Jungeun to drive them around, which Hyunjin is very glad for. In return, Hyunjin needs to help Jungeun to woo her crush (which they ended up dating for only 2 months because Jungeun thought she was not it). “Are you okay?” Heejin whispered upon seeing Hyunjin fidgeting. Her hands sweat more than usual. “It’s alright. I am not really good at horror movies.” she lied. Heejin took her hand in hers and held it tightly throughout the movie. _

_ “So where are we going next?” Heejin asked as they walked out of the cinema. She was still holding Hyunjin’s hand tightly, resting her head on Hyunjin’s shoulder. “Dinner? I’ve booked a place. I hope Jungeun is not late.” Jungeun was late. They had to wait at the entrance for another 10 minutes before she arrived with her Jeep. “Sorry. I was caught up in the traffic.” Jungeun helped Heejin to open the back seat and as soon as Heejin hoped in, Jungeun shoved the flower bouquet she’s been hiding behind her towards Hyunjin. “The only shop that sells Daisies is 5km away, this is why I'm late. Are you planning to give it to her now? Or should I put it in the car boot?”  _

_ “Car boot please and you have the ring with you?” Jungeun nodded and went to her car boot to hide the flowers. Throughout the whole ride to the restaurant, Hyunjin was quiet. She was nervous about the whole plan and still contemplating if she should give the ring to Heejin. What if she doesn’t like it? Jungeun read Hyunjin’s mind very well. She initiated conversations, trying to distract Heejin from the situation they were in. Heejin, the oblivious one, didn’t seem to sense Hyunjin’s nervousness. _

_ “We are here. Call me when you guys are done.” Jungeun said as they arrived at the two stories restaurant. It was a kroean bbq restaurant situated near to Heejin’s and Jungeun’s neighbourhood - a restaurant where Heejin and Hyunjin had their first date. “Are you sure you are not joining us?” Heejin asked, feeling bad for making Jungeun drive them around. She had no idea Jungeun had made a deal with Hyunjin for this whole situation. “I’m good. Just enjoy your day. Don’t worry about me.”  _

_ When they walked up the rooftop, a waitress waited for them at the top. The waitress greeted them with a warm smile and a bouquet of daisies in her hand. “A beautiful flower for the beautiful lady,” the waitress said, handing the flower to Heejin, winking at Hyunjin at the same time. “Your girlfriend's effort is amazing.” She continued before leading the couple towards a table. Jungeun did a very good job in passing the daisies to the staff without their knowledge. She reminded herself to ask Jungeun how she did that. _ __

_ The night was rather dark but it was beautiful. Unlike some other days, the stars shined brightly accompanying the full moon. It was almost winter and the air got very cold at night. “A beautiful night, isn’t it?” Hyunjin said, pulling a chair for Heejin. Heejin chuckled at the action, unused to this overly romantic side of Hyunjin. “You are so extra tonight. Thank you, I am honored.” Hyunjin sat across from her and started grilling the meat prepared by the waitress earlier. Heejin still hadn't put down the flower she received earlier, instead she was sniffing the daisies, appreciating the scent of her favourite flower.  _

_ “I hope you like it, the flower.” Hyunjin said while cutting a piece of meat on the griller. She took a piece and brought it closer to Heejin’s mouth, feeding her. “You really are a good cook,” Heejin held two of her thumbs up, gesturing how good the meat was. “But why is nobody up here tonight? This place is always full whenever we are here?”  _

_ “I’ve booked the rooftop for us.” Hyunjin said nonchalantly, feeding the meat to herself. Heejin’s eyes widened in surprise. She did not expect Hyunjin would go to this extent for their anniversary. Hyunjin is romantic, yes, the best she ever had but doing all these for her was shocking news to her. Under the table, Heejin kicked Hyunjin’s leg. “Oww. Why would you kick me?” Hyunjin frowned, rubbing her leg trying to ease the pain. She knew she was being overdramatic for such a light kick. “You don’t have to do all these for me. We can just sit downstairs with everyone else. You make me look like a bad girlfriend. I didn’t get you anything for our anniversary,” she scolded Hyunjin. Rather than sounded angry, Heejin said it slowly with a blush evident on her cheek. _

_ “I’m not done yet.” Hyunjin took Heejin's hands in hers and slid the ring onto Heejin’s finger.  _

Sooyoung’s cough interrupts Jungeun’s thought and brings her back from the memory. “So, just me and you then?” Jungeun asks Sooyoung who is now at the fridge pouring down orange juice in a glass. “It’s okay. I can just call a cab or something. You don't have to go all the way to the airport.” Sooyoung says chugging down the orange juice. “Oh come on. Let me drive you there. I have time to kill since I have no one to hang out with.”

Surprisingly, throughout their drive to the airport, Jungeun is not on her phone and chirpier than she has ever been the past few days. “Why are you so excited to send me off? Shouldn’t you be sad?” Sooyoung jokes. She turns the volume of the radio up when their favorite song comes up. “Jinsoul is coming back tomorrow. God, the past few days were torturing.” Jungeun sighs. “You see. I probably won’t feel as bad if I send her off. She called me numerous times before she left but I was drunk and only knew about it when she arrived. I feel awful.” she adds. Jungeun takes the right turn to the parking lot. “Is that why you send me off? To not feel bad?” Sooyoung asks, already smirking. “Awww my Jungie will miss me.” she pinches Jungeun cheek to annoy her off. She laughs when Jungeun pushes her hand away, mission accomplished! 

“Fuck. I hate parking lots.” Jungeun grunts. Jungeun is a good driver but she always has problems when parking a car. In their first year, Jungeun accidentally hit a car while trying to reverse parking. Ever since then, she always parked sideways. However today the luck is not with her. There is no sideway parking available and this leaves her with no choice but to face her number one enemy, reverse parking. She stops the car and turns to face Sooyoung. “Sooyoung help me,” she pouts, asking for Sooyoung’s help. She doesn't want to risk getting her car scratched again. Sooyoung laughs loudly, already seeing this coming. She smiles mischievously, “Say you will miss me.” she demands. Jungeun eyes widens, “Are you fucking kidding me?” She nods, waiting for Jungeun to say those three words. There are cars waiting behind them and some start honking, urging them to move. “Sooyoung faster! People are mad at us.” Jungeun panics. “They are mad at you. Not me. Say you miss me and I will help you” she said calmly. She loves teasing Jungeun like this and watching her panicking is a wonderful sight to Sooyoung. The car behind them honks again. “Urgh fine! I will miss you. Now park the car.” Jungeun says in a rush. She’s about to step out of the car when Sooyoung stops her. “Not so fast young lady. Say it sincerely.” Jungeun rolls her eyes. Honestly, if it is not for the car honking them, she will smack Sooyoung on the head. “I. WILL. MISS. YOU. SOOYOUNG.” she says it word by word and ends it with a forced smile. Sooyoung laughs, finally satisfied that her demand is fulfilled. “Awww I will miss you too. Now move, let me park the car.” 

Jungeun steps out of the car and waits aside. Sooyoung moves to the driver seat and parks the car effortlessly. Sooyoung is giggling to herself while parking the car. As if that is not enough to annoy Jungeun, she then stepped out of the car and shouted to the car honking them. “Sorry about that! My friend can’t park!” 

* * *

  
  


The most awaited day is finally here. She is finally able to meet the person who has been occupying her mind for the whole week. A simple "hey I'm back" text message from Jinsoul is enough to drive her insane and make her unable to think what she should be doing next. 

Her initial plan was to relax at home and spend her weekend baking with her mom. Now knowing that Jinsoul is finally home, she can't think of anything else other than visiting the girl she misses the most. But she was torn. When she called Jinsoul just now, the voice over the line was tired and it clearly shows she needs some rest. As much as she wants to hang out with Jinsoul, she reminds herself that she should wait when Jinsoul is ready.

The sound of the oven timer interrupts her thoughts. She walks lazily towards the oven and takes out the freshly baked cookies. "How does it taste?" her mom asks while rolling the remaining dough into a small circle. Jungeun takes one of the freshly baked cookies into her mouth and raises her thumb towards her mom. "As good as ever," she says with her mouth still full of cookies. 

Her mom giggles from the compliment and reaches out her hands to remove the cookie crumbs from her lips. She smiles sheepishly at the action knowing how childish she looks. "You are still the same as when you were eight. Messy." 

"Heyyy I'm grown up now. I'm not as messy as you think." She defends herself.

"Really? What makes you think so? Your friends would agree with me." Her mom jokes, passing her the baking tray, directing Jungeun to put it inside of the oven.

"Talking about your friends, how is Sooyoung doing? She hasn't visited us here for so long. I remember you said she's away for the dance competition." Her mom adds. Her mom met Sooyoung before and she really really loves Sooyoung. It was summer during their first year when Sooyoung came to visit for the first time. She was playing video games with Heejin and Jungeun and without they realised it was already late. Jungeun's mom made her stay over for dinner and Sooyoung helped her in the kitchen. Ever since then, her mom keeps on bugging her and telling how a wonderful person Sooyoung is. If she ever dated Sooyoung, her mom would be the happiest person ever. 

"She was busy the past few weeks, practicing for the competition. She said she would come and visit you when she came back. She told me she bought you souvenirs." Jungeun explains. She looked at her phone. No text message from Jinsoul or Sooyoung.

"Make her stay for dinner the next time she's here. I really like her." Jungeun rolls her eyes. If only her mom knew how evil Sooyoung can be towards her.

"When you are done, can you give this to the Jeon?" Her mom had already pack some of the cookies into a medium sized container. Heejin is a big fan of her mom's cookies. The almond cookies is Heejin's favourite and without fail her mom will always bake it for Heejin. Even today, along with the chocolate chip cookies, her mom baked a batch of almond cookies for Heejin. Other than Sooyoung, Heejin is also her mom's favourite. The only difference is Heejin is treated as the Kim's second child. Every time her parents are away on a business trip overseas, they always get Heejin the same gift as Jungeun. 

"Mom can you pack some for Hyunjin and Jinsoul too? Me and Heejin are going to Hyunjin's later today. Maybe I'll drop by Jinsoul's on my way there." The idea suddenly popped out from her head. 

_ Jungeun: Hey. Me and Heejin are going to your place. _

_ Hyunjin: Suddenly? _

_ Jungeun: My mom baked us some cookies. _

_ Hyunjin: Great! I love those. Come quickly i’m bored _

“Your girlfriend is back from her trip? Is that why you’re so happy today?” Jungeun smiles sheepishly at the question. Her mom knows about Jinsoul from Heejin. Not that she wanted to keep it a secret but she was not ready to introduce Jinsoul to her parents yet. Of course, Heejin (the second daughter) had to break the news when they were having dinner together a few days ago.

“Aren’t you going to introduce her to me? Heejin told me that she’s pretty.” Jungeun laughs shyly. Her parents always know about her past relationships but she never takes any of them home. Sooyoung was the first (but Sooyoung is not her girlfriend so it doesn’t count). “Isn’t it too soon? I’m afraid she will get uncomfortable.” Jungeun takes two of the packed chocolate chip cookies and puts it in a paper bag. “This one is Heejin’s, right? I’m going to pass this to Heejin and go to Hyunjin’s house. I won’t be back till after dinner.” She takes the container with both almond and chocolate chip cookies with her and makes her way towards the door to leave.

“I know you are eager to meet Jinsoul but at least take off your apron, sweetheart.” her mom shouted from the kitchen. Right, the apron, she mumbles to herself. As soon as she took it off, she rushed next door to Heejin’s house. 

When she knocks on the door, Jungeun doesn't expect Heejin will be the one who greets her. “My mom baked you your favourite cookies.” Jungeun announces and hands her the medium sized container. “Yes! Perks of being your mom fav’s daughter. Are you coming in? My parents will be glad to see you.” Heejin pulls the door more, signalling Jungeun to come in. Before Jungeun could answer her, Mr Jeon walks towards them and smiles widely upon seeing her. “Oh it's my second daughter! Come in Jungeun. Are you staying for dinner?” he asks, still smiling widely. Similar to Heejin, the Jeons are treating her as the second daughter of the family. The two families' good relationship is well known in the neighbourhood and they were once awarded as the best family by the neighbourhood community. 

“Sorry, Mr Jeon. I wish I could stay but I’m here to take Heejin out to Hyunjin’s. If you don’t mind, of course.” she apologizes. Heejin frowns at the sudden information she just received. She looks into Jungeun's eyes trying to get an explanation from the girl.

"Of course. Drive safely, Jungeun. Have fun girls." Mr. Jeon says before dismissing himself inside the house. Heejjn is still dumbfounded and doesn't understand what is going on. "Are you coming with me or nah?" Jungeun is already walking towards her Jeep parked in between Heejin’s and her house. Heejin rushes to put her sneakers on and runs towards the car.

"Why are we suddenly meeting Hyunjin?" Heejin asks as soon as she sits inside the car. "Mom baked her some cookies too so I'm dropping it off to her place. She told me she's bored so I think we should hang out." 

Heejin thinks something is weird because they are not taking the usual road to Hyunjin's. The route is unfamiliar to Heejin but Jungeun is confident in her drive. She knows Jungeun is purposely choosing this route for whatever reason it is. When Jungeun suddenly pulls up outside of a house in an unfamiliar neighbourhood, Heejin’s confusion grows bigger. “I thought we were meeting Hyunjin?” she asks, already facing Junegun who is now busy typing something on her phone.

“We are.” Jungeun’s reply is short. She is still focusing on her phone. “We will go there in 10 minutes. Give me a moment.” Jungeun finally puts her phone away and shifts in her seat to face Heejin. “Do I look good? How’s my hair? Should I put it down or should I tie it tidier?” Heejin blinks in confusion. Ever since Jungeun knocked at her door earlier today till now, she still didn't understand what was going on. “Are you going to tell me what this is about or do I have to keep on guessing?” 

“You will know it soon. Now, if you would excuse me.” Jungeun rushes out from the car, taking with her another medium sized container of the chocolate chip cookies. As Jungeun is walking towards the house, a familiar figure opens the door. That is when Heejin understands the reason behind Jungeun’s behaviour. 

“Hey!” Jungeun says, a little bit too excited. She smiles sheepishly at the person in front of her. “I hope I didn’t disturb you.” Jinsoul looks tired, probably from the long flight today. Seeing that, Jungeun's heart wrenches and feels bad for disturbing her time. As if she knows what is in Jungeun’s mind, she steps forward and hugs Jungeun tightly. “I miss you,” she mumbles in Jungeun’s shoulder. “And no, you are not disturbing me. I was just watching TV with my sister."

Jinsoul pulls back and grins when Jungeun smiles grow bigger. "Do you want to come in?” gesturing Jungeun to join her in the living room. “My sister would love to meet you. She heard a lot about you during the trip.”

“Ah no sorry. I would love to but Heejin is waiting for me inside the car. I can’t stay long.” she pouts and points in the car’s direction. Jungeun is glad that she takes Heejin with her because if she suddenly has to meet Jinsoul’s family, she would be very nervous. She is not ready for this (she has never met any of her exes' families, so this is a new experience for her).

“Actually, my mom baked you this so I thought I should deliver it to you." Jungeun says handing the container to Jinsoul. "And I kinda want to see you.” she's dreading the last sentence, feeling shy expressing it.

“Thanks! Tell your mom that I'm very thankful for this. Maybe I should go and visit her sometime, you know to personally thank her. If you don't mind of course." 

"Sure, why not. She asked me about you before I left. She definitely loves having you at our place."

“Are you sure you are not coming in? Bring Heejin in too.” Jinsoul asks, not wanting to let Jungeun go yet. She wanted to spend more time with her, especially after being apart for a week. “I’m sorry but I really can’t stay longer. As much as I want to, I’ve promised Hyunjin to hangout with her at her place. I’m sorry.” Jungeun brings both of her hands together, apologizing with an exaggerated pout. Jinsoul laughs, finding it hilarious. 

“Actually. Are you free this Friday? Do you want to ummmm go on a date?” Jinsoul takes her sweet time answering Jungeun. She likes teasing her like this. “Or maybe not? If you’re busy, we can choose some other date.” Jungeun asks, raising her eyebrows. “Of course, I would love too. Chill, I just want to tease you.” She pushes Jungeun's shoulder slightly.

“Great! Sweet, I mean awesome! This will be more than just our coffee date, I promise.” Jungeun exclaims. The notification from her phone reminds her that she couldn’t stay longer. Hyunjin must have been waiting for them. She walks backward, her body still facing Jinsoul. “I’ll pick you up at 2!” she said before accidentally hitting the mailbox behind her. “Ouch!” she hisses in pain. She rubs the back of her shoulder trying to ease the pain. Jinsoul chuckles at the clumsiness “See you on Friday, Jungeun!” Jinsoul shouts before Jungeun sits in her car.

“So, Jinsoul huh?” Heejin says, already smirking at her. She knows what that smirk means. She will get teased a lot by Heejin and Hyunjin today. “Yes, Jinsoul. Sorry I took longer than I expected.” 

As she put her seatbelt on, they heard a knock on the window. “You forget something.” Jinsoul lowers herself to be on the same level as Jungeun. Jungeun frowns. She has her phone with her so it must not be it. “I did?” she asks curiously. Before she realizes it, Jinsoul leans in and pecks her on the lips. “Ohhh. Yeah I guess I did… yeah.” At the passenger seat, Heejin is already giggling. “I’m sorry for third wheeling.” She says in her laughs. 

“Hi Heejin! I have a souvenir for you and Hyunjin but I haven’t unpacked yet. I will give it to you once the semester starts”

“That is so sweet of you. Thank you Jinsoul.” Heejin replies, still chuckling from the awkward interaction she is in. 

“Alright, I should let you guys go. Drive safely, Jungeun.” She waves them off and walks back towards her house. 

“Both of you are gross. Hyunjin needs to know this!”

Jungeun knows a day full of teasing is awaiting her. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i promise next chapter we will get more lipsoul. let me know if you are enjoying this so far


	7. Distraction

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapter 7 is finally here yeayyyyyy

As if the world knows how excited she is, the day shines brightly with no hint of rain going to drop anytime soon. The birds are chirping happily and the sounds of children playing outside make her feel ten times better than she already is. It has been raining very badly the past few days so Jungeun was worried if her plan today will be ruined. Luckily, the world is with her today. Maybe, just like her, the world is happy to see Jungeun and Jinsoul reunite. So as soon as she woke up, she pushed her bedroom windows wide open and greeted the person across her house.

"MORNING HEEJIN!" she shouts, greeting Heejin way too excited with a very broad smile on her face.

Heejin, who is playing the guitar next to her bedroom windows, peek her head outside to shout back to Jungeun with the same energy. "MORNING MY ANNOYING NEIGHBOUR!"

Ever since they were a kid, this has been their way of communicating. Shouting from each other's bedroom windows or starting throwing small rocks to notify the other of the need to communicate. Jungeun still remembers the day Heejin crying and begging to her parents saying she wanted to have a room across from Jungeun's so that they can talk more often (as if they are not together 24/7). When she gets the room, both of their parents made them promise to not shout at each other when night approaches, afraid other neighbours would file a noise complaint about them. So when night comes, they communicate by writing on papers and display it on their windows. Even as they grow older, they still do this kind of stuff instead of texting each other.

"WANNA COME OVER FOR BREAKFAST AND BE MY FASHION ADVISOR?"

"SURE. WAIT FOR ME DOWNSTAIRS!" Heejin shouts, already putting her guitar aside and putting her cardigan on.

Jungeun runs downstairs and quickly opens the door as soon as she hears knocks on the door. "Mom is making us our favorite breakfast." Jungeun greets with a sheepish smile on her face. "Wipe that smile off your face. It's ugly." Heejin jokes and makes her way inside.

"Hi, Ms Kim! Anything I can help you with?" Heejin puts the apron on and starts helping Ms Kim with breakfast. Jungeun joins them in the kitchen and softly knocks Heejin on the head before putting on her apron. "OW!!" Heejin grunts loudly. Before she could protest, Ms Kim already glares at Jungeun. "Jungeun. Why are you doing that to Heejin?" she asks, rubbing the spot on Heejin’s head. Heejin sticks her tongue out, knowing she gets full support from Jungeun's mom.

"She said I'm ugly. I'm giving her what she deserves." Jungeun replies nonchalantly while flipping the pancakes on the pan. "I swear to god. Both of you need to stop acting like 5 years old."

The banter didn't stop there.

* * *

Jungeun is sitting on the floor in front of her wardrobe, looking and mentally choosing the right outfit for her date today. She contemplates between wearing an off-shoulder blouse or wearing something warm. It is very sunny outside but what if it started to rain again like what it was these days?

"The wardrobe can't answer your question, Jungeun. Need expert help? This is why I'm here anyway." Heejin says, suddenly rising from lying on the bed. She gets tired from waiting for Jungeun. She has been waiting for almost an hour now and Jungeun is still in front of the wardrobe doing nothing.

Jungeun stands up from the floor and takes two outfits she has been eyeing for the past 60 minutes. "This one or this one?" She is making Heejin choose between the red off-shoulder blouse and a white knitted sweater.

"Neither. It's not summer nor winter. Choose something else." Heejin says, throwing her body on the bed again. "You said you are going to help! Come here and help me."

She shifts her body to focus on Jungeun, tilting her head to rest on her hands. "Hmmm do you know what Jinsoul is going to wear?"

"I don't know. I told her to wear something nice for a picnic." Jungeun says lazily, already walking towards the bed. She throws her body next to Heejin, giving up on the outfit she should be wearing.

"How about a white button-down and blue jeans? You can never go wrong with that." Heejin is now resting her head on Jungeun's stomach, still thinking of another outfit combination that is suitable for a picnic.

"What if it rains? White will expose my entire body." She is checking the weather forecast on her phone. Light rain is expected in the evening. She sighs. Picnic is really a bad idea.

"I guess you won't be having a picnic then." Jungeun grunts in frustration. She has a very cute date idea, but the uncertainty is stressing her out. She stares outside of the window and prays that the weather will be on her side today.

* * *

"This is so frustrating." Jungeun sighs, resting her head on the car steering. She turns her head to face Jinsoul who is still smiling sweetly at her. "I'm sorry. I should come up with a better idea." She pouts.

As expected, the rains poured heavily as soon as they arrived at the picnic spot. When she picked Jinsoul up from her house, it was still shining brightly outside. So, she thought there was still hope. She already packed food and drinks for the date but now it turns out this way, the food will soon become a waste. The thought of the food is making her sigh again.

Jinsoul takes one of her hands and intertwines their fingers together. "It's okay. You can't control the weather." She said trying to calm the now sad Jungeun. Cute.

"But you have put so much effort into the picnic. In this cute dress and all." Jungeun is wearing a white knee-length dress with blue flowers printed on it.

"I will still wear cute outfits if it's not for the picnic. I am fine with talking with you like this. We can have picnic food here inside the car." She says calmly, rubbing her thumbs on Jungeun's hand.

"That is so not romantic." Jungeun sighs again. Suddenly an idea popped up on her mind. She retracts her hand from Jinsoul and starts driving to the location that is on her mind

"Actually I have another place in mind. I just have to be ready to be killed by Heejin."

She parks her car under a tree. The rain is still pouring badly but this place will get them covered. "A house tree?" Jinsoul asks.

"Welcome to me and Heejin's second house!" She says excitedly, smiling sheepishly, already in a good mood. She opens the car door for Jinsoul with an umbrella on her hand.

She helps Jinsoul to climb the stairs and make a turn at the house corridor searching for something. Jinsoul frowns, not understanding what is happening. In front of the door, a worn-out paper is posted with handwritings belonging to children. "Do not enter. Only Jungeun and Heejin'' are written in colourful crayons as a warning. Jinsoul chuckles at the writing. This must be from when they were a kid, Jinsoul says to herself.

Jungeun lifts the flower pot and she exclaims loudly when she finds the thing she has been searching for. "It's here!!! Yeayy!!"

She turns the key excitedly, humming a song Jinsoul never heard of before. "Sorry I couldn't take you for a picnic. But welcome to my humble house tree."

She plops her body on the sofa and throws her car keys on top of the table. "I haven't been here in ages. Maybe since last Christmas? But I guess Heejin was here. That photo is recent." Jungeun says when she sees Jinsoul is standing in front of a photo frame. It was the photo of the four of them at Sooyoung’s house. A photo they took before Sooyoung departed for the national's.

On the wall, a few other photos are hanging. Mostly are Heejin and Jungeun childhood photos. Hyunjin starts to appear in photos when Heejin and Jungeun seem to be in high school and what seems like their most recent photos, the one from their college's life, Sooyoung starts appearing with the other three.

"So I guess this is where the four of you usually hang out?" Jinsoul asks out of curiosity. She is currently looking at Jungeun graduation photo, with her family and Heeejin on her side. Jungeun held a bouquet of sunflowers, a very bright smile plastered on her face.  _ Cute _ .

"Nope. Only me and Heejin. To take you here, I break the first rule. No girlfriends in the house tree." Jungeun walks towards a table and puts vinyl on the player. Classical music fills in the room. 

"Dance with me, princess?" Jungeun holds out her hand to Jinsoul which she gladly accepts. 

She giggles at the name.  _ Princess.  _ She only gets that from her parents. "Actually, I take it back. I don't know how to slow dance." Jungeun laughs, slightly embarrassed at her sudden braveness earlier. 

She takes Jinsoul’s hand in hers and guides her to sit on the sofa. "Sandwich?" Jungeun asks, rumbling through the picnic basket she prepared earlier today. 

When she looks back to Jinsoul, she is staring at her intently. "What?" Jungeun asks, confused. "You don't like sandwiches? We can drive to any nearest restaurant." 

"No, sandwich is perfect." Jinsoul trails, taking the sandwich from Jungeun's hand. Her eyes still locked with Jungeun. The girl's confused face is evident. "Am I really the first one to be here?"

Jungen laughs at the question but Jinsoul is still looking at her, wanting to know the answer to it. Jungeun put their sandwiches aside and took Jinsoul’s hand in her. She leans in and pecks the other girl's lips. "You're the first one, baby." She pulls Jinsoul nearer to kiss her again but is stopped by Jinsoul hand on her shoulder. The same serious gaze is looking at her again. For a moment, Jungeun thought she did something wrong. Of course, the first date went terribly bad, thanks to the weather. 

"Not even Sooyoung?" There's a hint of desperation in her voice. Desperation to know the answer as if she has been thinking about this a lot. Jungeun frowns, confused as to why Sooyoung is brought up in their conversation. "Of course not. Sooyoung and Hyunjin don't even know this place exists."  _ Is this jealousy?  _

"You are the first person other than me and Heej-" her speech is cut short when Jinsoul joins their lips together. Jungeun is confused but she reciprocates the kiss regardless. If the answer makes her happy, who is she to question Jinsoul? 

For the rest of the date, they cuddle on the sofa and enjoy the homemade sandwiches. The rain is still pouring heavily outside so there is no way they can take their date somewhere else. "What do you want to do today? I think we have uno cards and board games here. Or maybe I can paint you? We still have tons of empty canvas." Jungeun asks, tilting her head to look at Jinsoul who is resting her head on Jungeun’s shoulder. She plays with their intertwined fingers.

"I don't know. Just stay here with you like this? You are so comfortable and warm." She snuggles closer to Jungeun, embracing the warm. With her other hand, Jungeun wraps her arm on Jinsoul shoulder to bring her closer. "Alright then. If that's what you want. Sorry, I should have a backup plan." She apologizes.

Jinsoul looked up to meet her eyes. She smiles and pulls Jungeun's face for a kiss. "Don't be. This is perfect. I like this better than a picnic." Jungeun leans in for another kiss. A longer one, appreciating Jinsoul for being so understanding. She couldn't ask for a better girlfriend. "Just me and you. No other _ distractions _ ." Jinsoul adds in between their kisses. 

* * *

When it stopped raining, it was already late. So they didn't stop anywhere and Jungeun had to drive Jinsoul home immediately. She promised Jinsoul’s sister earlier today to take her home before 8 pm and when they finally pull out outside of the house, it's almost 8.30 pm. 

"I hope your sister won't penalise me for sending you home late." Jungeun says, pulling the handbrake of the car. "Why do you have curfew anyway? We could have stopped for dinner or something. I'm starving." She sighs dramatically. Jungeun has already shifted her position to focus on the girl on the passenger seat. The said girl is laughing at her.

"She was playing with you. I don't have any curfew." Jinsoul laughs louder when Jungeun furrows. "What? She was very serious when she sent you off today." Jungeun says, confused, as she still can't register the information she just received. 

"I wanted to tell you that when I saw you panicking but then rain happened and you looked so tense so I actually forgot about the fake curfew." 

"We could have gotten something for dinner." Jungeun pouts.  _ Cute.  _ Jinsoul giggles at the adorable sight and cups her face to leave a peck on her lips. "But we are already here. It's okay, let's have dinner some other day." Jinsoul whispers slowly as she rests her head on Jungeun’s, hands already moving to lock on Jungeun’s neck. 

"Breakfast date tomorrow?," Jungeun whispers back, looking deep into her eyes. Jinsoul nods and leans in to give her one last kiss before she leaves the car. 

Jungeun watches Jinsoul until she is finally inside the house. She starts the engine of her car and plans to head home but her stomach is grumbling. She remembers she told her mom to not save any food for her cause she will be late (she has no idea that they will have a "curfew".) 

_ Sooyoung should have landed at 6 today. Maybe I can take her out for dinner,  _ she thought to herself. For the first time today, she checks her phone. She accidentally left her phone in the car and can't be bothered to climb down from the house tree to grab it. Plus, Jinsoul mentioned something about having no distraction so she guess leaving her phone behind is a good decision.

Not until she sees the amount of notifications and missed calls.

**_Missed calls: Sooyoungie (13)_ **

**_Missed calls: Annoying Heejin (4)_ **

**_Missed calls: Hyuuuuuuunjin (3)_ **

**_Annoying Heejin:_ ** _ Jungeun I'm sorry to interrupt you but please please please check on Sooyoung. She was not at the airport when we tried to get her today. And she texts me she's not ready to meet anyone. Maybe if its you she will say something _

**_Annoying Heejin:_ ** _ I'm so worried rn. Please call me if you manage to get her _

**_Hyuuuuuunjin:_ ** _ Let us know if you can reach her. We are worried _

**_Sooyoungie:_ ** _ Jungeun are you there? I really need you right now _

_ Fuck.  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a very short chapter. and a cliffhanger?! I'll keep you updated soon!


	8. Distraction pt 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspiration:  
> baek yerin square // adele all i ask
> 
> p/s: long chapter coming thru

"SOOYOUNG! SOOYOUNG!" Jungeun knocks on the door loudly, as if her _life_ is depending on it. "IT'S JUNGEUN. OPEN UP." She shouts from the outside, don't really care if the neighbours will file a noise complaint on her. 

As soon as she read the texts from her friends, Jungeun drove as fast as she could to Sooyoung’s house. It can't be helped that it took 40 minutes from Jinsoul’s to this house. She blames herself for not taking her phone with her earlier today. Distraction or not, she can't let Sooyoung be sad alone while she's having the best day of her life. 

Her worries grew when Sooyoung was not picking up her phone. Never in her life has she ever called while driving. Is she risking her life for Sooyoung? Yes. She becomes more guilty when Heejin (and Hyunjin too) explains everything to her. "Drive safely, Jungeun. We want to help Sooyoung but we want you to be safe too." Hyunjin said earlier, trying to calm her down over the phone. 

She pounds on the door one more time before retracting to her car. She grumbles through the bag that she leaves in her car. It was dark. "Where is it? Where is it? Fuck" she groans in frustration. "The key. It must be somewhere here." She has the spare key to Sooyoung house. Sooyoung made each of them keep one with themselves, in case they want to stay over. "Found it!"

It breaks her heart when she opens the door. To say the house is a mess is an understatement. The luggage is wide open. Clothes scattered. A trophy lying on the floor (She must have won the national’s, Jungeun thought). A bottle of wine with a half-empty glass on the kitchen counter. Everything about this house screams stress. 

Sooyoung is sitting in the living room. Hugging her knees and tears streaming down her face. The brunette is still in her airport attire so she must have felt this way since her flight back. "Sooyoung," Jungeun says softly, dropping down the bag to the floor and walking closer towards the restless figure. 

Sooyoung sobs even louder when Jungeun is sitting next to her. Jungeun takes her hands away from wrapping her knees and pulls her into a hug. She breaks down even more, crying in Jungeun’s shoulder as if the whole world is against her. "It's okay. It's okay. I'm here now. Cry as much as you want. It's okay." Jungeun whispers softly, hands rubbing Sooyoung’s back, trying to calm her down. 

The brunette is holding on Jungeun’s shirt tightly as if her life depends on it. Her white shirt is now wet from all the tears but if this helps Sooyoung to ease her sadness, she doesn't mind. The world must have heard Sooyoung’s sadness because suddenly it starts to rain heavily again. Her heavy crying is covered by the sounds of the rain and the cold cause Jungeun to shiver. She reaches out to a blanket nearby (for some reason Sooyoung always leaves a blanket in the living room) and wraps both of them in it. 

The warmth seems to calm Sooyoung down because the arms hugging her neck starts to loosen. She mumbles something on Jungeun’s shoulders but the sounds of the rain make it harder for her to comprehend. "Hmmm?" She hums, pushing the brunette slowly to look at her. With her thumbs, she wipes the tears on Sooyoung’s face carefully. She is still sobbing, not as hard as before but the tears are still spilling. Her heart wrenches at this sight. 

"Who hurt you?" She asks slowly, tilting Sooyoung’s face to look at her in the eyes. The teary eyes look back at her and the words coming out from Sooyoung ripped Jungeun heart away. "I'm not lovable, Jungeun."

"WHAT?! What do you mean?" She sobs and hides her face away from Jungeun. Jungeun cups her face, locking eyes with the brunette. Sadness and frustration is written all over her face. She has never seen Sooyoung this sad. The last time this happened, there was still a sign of hope in her eyes but today the pair of eyes stared blankly at her. Jungeun starts to wonder if this is the same person who hurt Sooyoung before. “I- I don’t know, Jungeun. My whole existence is useless. No matter how much love I give, I never get it back. I feel like the world is against me.” Sooyoung closes her eyes as she says those words, trying to stop the tears from falling again.

"Hey don't say that. You mean the world to me. To us. Do you know how worried Heejin and Hyunjin are? You are so important to us."

"And your fans? Dammit. I wish they would stop bothering me." Jungeun sighs. Sooyoung chuckles at the last sentence. "Right. I do have fans." Her voice is hoarse. Probably from crying too much. 

"You know what? When I know who hurts you, I'll go find this person and punch them in the fucking face." Jungeun says determinedly, wiping the remaining tears on Sooyoung’s face. “You can’t. I won’t let you.” She said, taking Jungeun’s hands in her. Jungeun frowns, obviously disagree with what she had just said. “Thank you but I am fine now.” She continues and fakes a smile, trying to convince Jungeun but she fails. Her red eyes betray her when tears start spilling again. “Go home, Jungeun. I will be fine tomorrow.”

One thing that Sooyoung should know, Jungeun is stubborn. She completely ignores Sooyoung and starts making herself comfortable. She stands up and starts rummaging the luggage on the floor, looking for a shirt she can change into. Sooyoung is looking at her, confused as to why she is changing her clothes in the middle of the living room, throwing away her button-up shirt on the floor. "We should go to sleep. You will probably get tired of all those crying.” Jungeun says, plopping herself on the sofa again. “Or do you want to drink? Get wasted? I can buy us a beer or something." 

“Jungeun-” Sooyoung is about to say something but was cut off by Jungeun. “Anything but leaving. I ain't leaving you tonight,” she says sternly. At this rate, Sooyoung knows she doesn't have a say anymore. She sighs. 

"I just want you to hold me. Pleaseee" Sooyoung says softly. Her voice sounds tired. There is no point in arguing with Jungeun tonight. If Jungeun were in her shoes, she will definitely do the same. With a smile on her face, Jungeun opens her arms widely, to welcome Sooyoung in her embrace. She gladly accepts and rests her head on Jungeun’s shoulder. Instinctively, Jungeun wraps her arm around Sooyoung, comforting the latter.

"Okay. Let's stay like this. I will just call Heejin to tell her that you're okay, alright?" She kisses Sooyoung on her forehead and hugs her tighter, hoping this could take away the sadness from her. The brunette nods before dozing to sleep comfortably in Jungeun’s arm.

* * *

Her sleep is interrupted by the loud ringing tone from Jungeun’s phone. The room is dark; not a slight sun rays enter the room. Jungeun must have covered the windows blinds to allow her to sleep in longer. But what she has failed to do is to put her goddamned phone on silent. Annoyed at how her sleep is interrupted, she checks her phone. _10.42 am._ She is not sure how she ended up in her bed, but she is grateful she didn't have to go through the back pain from sleeping at the sofa. 

“Jungeun. Pick up your damned phone or I kick you out of the bed.” Sooyoung grunts, pushing the other slightly when Jungeun does not respond to her complaining. “Pick up for me. I’m tired.” Jungeun mumbles in her sleep, throwing her phone to Sooyoung’s direction. 

_Jinsoul._ “Are you sure you want me to answer this? It’s Jinsoul.” Sooyoung asks but she only gets a hum in response. She sighs and reluctantly picks up the phone. “Hi, Jinsoul. It’s Soo-” Before she could finish her sentence, Jungeun covers her mouth with her hands. She grabs the phone from Sooyoung's hand and nervously chuckles. “Hey, babe. Sorry, I must have dozed off. Why did you call?” Sooyoung glares at her which Jungeun mouth _I will explain later_ to her. 

“Oh shit. You are right. Breakfast.” Jungeun sighs, already in sitting position. Her hand is still covering Sooyoung's mouth, afraid that the latter will try to say something. 

“Can we postpone this to some other date? I’m sorry I should have told you yesterday but I’m in a very difficult situation at the moment.” She sighs again. Sooyoung pat her hand away and mouth a _What happened?_ which Jungeun ignores. 

“No no, it's not me. Don’t worry.”

“Yeah. Sorry. I really am. I see you around.” Jungeun sighs again and ends the call. “I’M DOOMED” she grunts frustratedly and throws her body on the bed again. “Hello, I need context,” Sooyoung says. “I promised Jinsoul for a breakfast date today but I forgot about it.” 

"You can still go now. Grab lunch together or something." Sooyoung says, already playing with her phone. She is replying to text messages she didn't get to reply yesterday. Mostly from Heejin and Hyunjin. 

"What did I say about not leaving you alone?" Jungeun says, shifting her body to look at Sooyoung. Her eyes swell from crying yesterday.

"What did I say about NOT getting in the way between you two?" Sooyoung replies, emphasising on some words Jungeun seems to forget. She notices that Jungeun seems to prioritize her more than anyone else. If it wasn't for Jinsoul, she wouldn't mind at all but Jungeun seems to forget that everything is different now that she's dating. Sooyoung doesn't want to be the reason for their relationship problem. She knows how badly it can hurt them.

"You are not. If anything happens between us, it's on me. It has nothing to do with you. Plus Jinsoul said she's fine with it. We can get breakfast some other day." Sooyoung sigh. There is no way Jungeun will be able to process this. She can be too oblivious at times (everyone in their group can see this except for Hyunjin who thinks Jungeun is the coolest in the team).

"Enough about me. Can we get breakfast? I only had sandwiches yesterday." Jungeun pouts, holding her stomach, obviously changing the topic of the conversation. 

Sooyoung put the ramen pot right in front of Jungeun and she swears she can see her eyes lighten. Jungeun takes the first bite and she dramatically comments, "God. Is this what food tastes like?" She takes another bite, a very large bite and with her mouth full she adds, "This is the best ramen I ever had. The perfect amount of water, the perfectly cooked noodles, the creamy egg yolk, everything. You really cook the best ramen in the world!" Jungeun raises two thumbs up to Sooyoung before continuing digging in. 

Sooyoung smiles. _Feels like I'm raising a child._ "Are you not eating?" Jungeun asks when she realizes she's the only one eating from the pot. She shakes her head. "That won't be enough. I'll cook mine separately." Sooyoung cooked 2 packets of ramen for both of them, thinking it would be more than enough. She had no idea Jungeun was that hungry. 

"No, no. We can share. I'm full now." Jungeun pushes the pot towards the brunette, encouraging her to eat. _Lie._

“Why are you that hungry? What did you have yesterday?” Sooyoung asks, taking her first bite of the day. _It tastes like every ordinary instant noodle, why Jungeun like to exaggerate stuff?_ "I told you I only had a sandwich for lunch. I was about to call you for dinner but then you know, things happened."

"Aren't you going to ask me what happened?" Sooyoung asks as she puts her chopsticks down. Jungeun had finished up all the remaining ramen. "Only if you want to tell me." This is the best thing about their friendships. None of them has ever forced anyone to tell everything about themselves. They rather wait with respect than violating someone's privacy. Sooyoung has decided long ago that it was worth to keep those 3 friends with her for a lifetime. 

"It was Doyeon"

* * *

_During national's_

Sooyoung was nervous. The sound of her heartbeats are more intense now compared to when she was performing earlier. It was not because of the attention everyone is giving her now nor the cameras flashing on her. It was the distance between her and the honourable guest, the VIP of the dance competition, her ex-girlfriend, Kim Doyeon. 

She should have known that the VIP would be here presenting the main prize to the winner. The country's biggest fashion company sponsored the event, and throughout the venue, the KD banners were hung everywhere. And it doesn't help that the CEO's daughter, which is now the marketing head, is well-known for her interest in the dancing industry. Of course, her dad will give her the honour to present the prize on behalf of him.

As soon as she walked out the stage, Sooyoung let out a heavy breath that she didn't realise she was holding in. "Congrats Sooyoung! I know you will definitely make our college proud. There is no better dancer than you!" Her professor said proudly, handing her a bouquet of flowers. "Do you know the VIP, Kim Doyeon is our alumni?" She adds. 

Before she could answer, a familiar figure approached them. "Hi, Prof. Bae! I thought I should come and greet you. You are my favourite lecturer after all." _Of course, Kim Doyeon would do this_ , Sooyoung sighed. "Doyeon! It was nice to see you here, presenting the trophy to our winner. It was great isn't it?" Prof. Kim said happily. Everyone in the room can tell how proud the older woman was at the millionaire in front of her. 

"Of course. Especially giving it to my own junior." Doyeon said, giving the professor her infamous smile, the one that captures everyone's heart, including Sooyoung. "Congrats Soo. I haven't seen you in a while, haven't I?" Doyeon held out her hands for a handshake. Sooyoung swore she could feel the butterflies that were dead 2 years ago revived. Her heart beats rapidly, too fast, she hoped nobody in the room could hear it. The memories that were buried deep inside of her were suddenly flashing right in front of her. All the good and bad memories with the one she loves very dearly, Kim Doyeon.

"You guys know each other? Why don't both of you catch up? I have some things to do." The professor said, patting her favourite student shoulder before leaving the hall for whatever business she had to do. 

"Hi Sooyoung." She said sheepishly, giving the brunette a smile that she knows Sooyoung love. _God. Don't she miss this voice?_ "Won't your mom get furious when she sees the photo later on?" Sooyoung said, referring to the photo they took on stage together. 

"Can we not talk about my mom?" Doyeon sighed, frustration evident in her face. It's not her intention to hurt Doyeon but the memories from two years ago still haunt her. “Sorry. Didn't mean to be rude.” Doyeon smiles faintly, the one Sooyoung saw way too much whenever her mom is brought up in their conversation. _All those years passed but she is still the same old Doyeon_ , she thought. The only difference was Doyeon is now wearing a corporate outfit, the one she despised during her college days. But she still looks as good as Sooyoung remembers. “When are you leaving? In two days?” the taller asked, trying to light up the mood. 

“How do you know? Irene told you?”

“You always leave two days after the competition, Sooyoung.” Sooyoung looked at her in disbelief. _She still remembers all those details._ “And Irene should have given you white daisies instead of purple,” she added, referring to the bouquet of flowers in Sooyoung’s hand. _Again, Doyeon is making it hard for me to not fall in love._

"Let's go around the city tomorrow. I will show you what this place has to offer. They have the best iced-chocolate down the street. You-"

"We shouldn't do this, Doyeon." Sooyoung cut her off. As much as she wanted to be with her, she was afraid that this could lead her heart to be broken again. The sulk in the taller girl's face makes it harder for her. 

“Sooyoung, please. For old time sake. As friends.” She pleaded. The pair of eyes that was looking at her was hopeful. Sooyoung knows a no from her would make the latter sad. And she really REALLY hates to see it on her. 

"As friends. Okay." She sighed, dejected. Doyeon smiled widely. The same smile Doyeon gave her when she accepted the girl into her life a few years ago. "Great! Text me your hotel name. I'll pick you up tomorrow. You still know my number right?" Sooyoung hates to admit it but she still remembers every little thing about Doyeon, including her phone number that she deleted two years ago.

When Doyeon left, the brunette swore her heart beats faster than she ever did. 

Maybe she didn't realise it yesterday but Doyeon was wearing the necklace she gave her 2 years ago. The one she returned to the taller girl on the day they broke up. The silver necklace was hanging neatly on her neck and Sooyoung just can't help but stare at the girl seated opposite from her. 

"What's wrong? Something on my face?" Doyeon took her phone out of her pocket to check if there was anything. "No, nothing."

"You can't get enough of my pretty face, aren't you?" She joked that Sooyoung laughed. _There's nothing wrong about hanging out with your ex, right? Ex can be friends too._ "So, this is the best iced-chocolate you've been talking about?" Sooyoung initiated a conversation for the first time since yesterday. She decided to just enjoy the day and forget about the past. 

"Yeah and this place is cozy too. Simply the best cafe in town." Doyeon went on talking about how much she likes the cafe they were seated in. The internet connection, the friendly staff, the interior design and so much more. Sooyoung found it adorable but she quickly brushed the thought away. "You still have terrible taste, I see." Doyeon dramatically gasped. She shook her hand to deny it, "but I still make the best iced-chocolate. You can't deny that." 

Doyeon is right. She LOVES her iced chocolate. She's not going to lie that she kinda missed it. "Jungeun's come second. I can have it every day so I'm fine without yours." 

"Ouch. I'm hurt." Doyeon rested her hands on her chest, exaggerating the pain coming from Sooyoung’s statement. Sooyoung playfully pushed her shoulder and they both laughed at the silly action. "Stop being so dramatic!" She said in her laughs. "I like her. She's a good friend but I don't think she likes me. The punch she threw me still hurts." 

"And that's on being an asshole." Doyeon laughed. Sooyoung was glad that Doyeon she saw today is still the same old Doyeon. They can joke around and nobody will get offended. Another trait that Sooyoung loves about the taller girl. “So how’s working life? You always hate corporate life.”

“I still hate it but you know I can never say anything to my mom. At least I get to choose which department I want to be in.” Doyeon explained, sighing a few times. “But I made a great deal with her. I will work in her company but she promised me one thing.” That pique Sooyoung’s interest. She raised her eyebrows, encouraging Doyeon to tell her details. 

“I told her that she shouldn't control me anymore and I can do pretty much everything that I want. So far she is keeping her promise.” Doyeon said proudly, smiling widely. Sooyoung eyes widen in disbelief. “You did not?!” She gasped loudly, gaining attention from everyone in the cafe.

“I am finally free from _hell._ I’m great wasn't I?” at this rate, she just wanted Sooyoung to compliment her. Her mom was the greatest challenge in their relationship and she wished she could change that sooner. “That is beyond great, Doyeon! It’s about time. You have changed, huh?” The praise got her smiling wider than she already did. Suddenly, a waitress approached them with a bill interrupting their conversation. “It’s time? Damn time sure fly fast when I’m with you.” Doyeon left a few bill notes on the table, not forgetting to leave a large amount of tip for the waitress. “Thanks for reminding me.” She said to the waitress. Sooyoung was looking at her, confused. 

“There are time restrictions here?”

“Nope. I told her to tell me when it was 5 pm. Come on, let's go. We don't want to be late.” 

When they arrived, they were just in time before the gate closed. The opening act had just finished performing but they don't really care about it as they were still panting from running to the venue. "Why did you park so far?" Sooyoung asked, still catching her breaths. Luckily, Doyeon bought them VIP tickets so no matter how late they were, they were still in the front row. "Not that we have any choice." Doyeon was behind Sooyoung, guarding her against the crowd who were pushing them to get nearer to the stage. Suddenly the lights went dim, marking the main act about to come to the stage. The familiar drum beats started beating when Sooyoung turned to face Doyeon (the close proximity caused her heartbeat as loud as the drum but Sooyoung didn't hear that). "Against the Current? Seriously?" 

"I know you like them. Just enjoy the show." She said, turning Sooyoung to face the stage. She hoped she didn't see it wrong but she saw Sooyoung smiling. When the chorus came, Doyeon put her fist in the air and screamed the lyrics. "WE ARE OUTSIDERS!" When he looked at Sooyoung, she was jumping and bopping to the beat of the music. _Same old Sooyoung._

"GOD THEY'RE AMAZING!" Sooyoung has been rambling about how good the concert was throughout their way to her hotel. "Do you see the iconic backbend? God, after all these years she still does that." And now they were at the hotel car park and she was still talking about the concert experience. Doyeon smiled, she missed listening to Sooyoung talking about things that excite her. "I know you would love it. ATC was our jam back then." 

"To not spoil the mood, I will not ask how much it costs you for those tickets because the last time I checked they were sold out." Doyeon laughed. She remembered how she was always scolded by the brunette for spending an unnecessarily large amount of money just to spoil Sooyoung. The brunette laughed clearly enjoying Doyeon's company.

"Thank you for today, Doyeon. I enjoy it." She said when their laughter subsided. Doyeon shifted in her seat to focus on Sooyoung. She hesitantly took Sooyoung's hands in her. When she saw the girl not rejecting her advances, she states slowly, "I miss you Sooyoung. There isn't a day I didn’t think about you. About us."

If Sooyoung was in the right mind, she would reject and just walk out of the car. But today was everything she ever dreamed of. So instead, she breathed out a slow "I miss you too." She knew she made the wrong decision and was too late to back off when Doyeon leaned in to slowly kiss her on the lips. 

Sooyoung remembered a phrase from a movie she watched with Heejin recently. 

_Never do these three things with your ex:_

  1. _Hanging out as friends_
  2. Tell them you miss them
  3. Have sex



At that moment, she knew she would break all 3 rules when she nodded to a "Do you want to take this to your room?" that Doyeon muttered in between their kisses.

She woke up to an empty space in her bed. Doyeon must have cleaned up the room before she left because her scattered clothes from yesterday were neatly placed on the sofa next to the bed. A handwritten note was placed next to her clothes. The oh so familiar handwriting. 

_Sorry, I have to leave early for work but I'll see you at the airport. Hope you will wear the necklace. It should be on your neck, not mine ;)_

_Love, Doyeon._

Sooyoung was wearing a black turtle neck despite the hot weather. She ain't going around with the marks on her neck. Not when her professor was sitting next to her throughout the flight. Plus the black turtle neck helps the necklace to shine brighter and be the main focus. Irene had already gone inside the gate as there was only one hour left before their departure. The professor wanted to buy some duty-free chocolate so Sooyoung let her in first as she patiently waited for Doyeon at the airport departure gate. The girl texted her that she should be there soon. 

When she saw a familiar tall figure walking towards her, the butterflies in her stomach started to make a scene again. She waved and smiled widely to the taller girl but her smile died when she saw someone was walking with Doyeon, linking their arms together. 

"Sorry. The traffic jam is no joke." Doyeon sighed. Sooyoung frowned and looked at her, questioning and asking an explanation on who was the girl next to her. The girl was shorter than both of them, had bangs and looked so cheerful compared to both of them. Of course, Sooyoung was confused and Doyeon looked like she was terrified, there was no way they could look as cheerful as the other girl. 

The smaller girl removed her arm from Doyeon and held out her hand to Sooyoung. "Hi. I'm Yoojung, Doyeon's fiancé. You must be Sooyoung, right? I heard about how an amazing friend you are." She said brightly. _Fiance._ Her heart dropped when she heard the word from the shorter girl. Not girlfriend, not best friend but fiance. 

Doyeon looked at her apologetically, obviously feeling wronged. Sooyoung felt like the world was spinning and she might have fallen anytime soon but she didn't want Yoojung to hate her. So instead of shouting at Doyeon for her wrongdoing, she smiled and accepted the hand in front of her. "Nice to meet you. And yes I'm Doyeon's FRIEND." she said emphasising on the word friend. Doyeon remained quiet and didn't dare to look at Sooyoung. She only answered a few times when Yoojung was asking her questions but most of the time she was trying to stay away from the whole awkward situation. 

"You're coming to our wedding next month, right? Has Doyeon passed you our wedding card?" The shorter girl asked, looking at Doyeon for an answer. "I haven't." She answered short. "Honey. What did I say-" her phone rang, disrupting their conversation. "Sorry. I have to take this." Yoojung said before walking away for some privacy.

For the first time today, Doyeon started a conversation. "Sooyoung. Let me explain." Doyeon reached out for the girl's hands, begging her for an explanation. She sighed, completely frustrated. "I have no choice. My mom. She made me do this. It's an arranged- '' She tried to look at Sooyoung's eyes but the brunette was avoiding her.

Sooyoung pulled her hands away. "That's what you told me two years ago, Doyeon. When you told me to wait for you” she paused “...and you're going to fix this with your mom, you mean wait for you to get married and watch you spending the rest of your life with someone else?” she scoffed in disbelief. Of course, the worst thing has to happen to her. 

“Sooyoung, no. Please listen to me. This is not-”

“What?! Listen to you what? You're going to ask me to wait again? For how long now? I’ve waited for you for two years, Doyeon. Two years. You said you're going to fix this. And what do I get now? A wedding invitation?” Sooyoung has never sounded this exasperated. Her eyes reddened from trying to hold the tears. At that moment, Doyeon wished she could hug and comfort her.

“And you should have told me about your fiance from the very first day, Doyeon. I may be a bitch like what your mom claims, but I don't sleep around with someone’s fiance. Thank you for making me one.” she said sarcastically. Frustration, anger, and sadness were all evident in her face. She wanted to say more and vent her anger but she saw Yoojung coming towards them.

“Please. For once, do something right, Doyeon. Even though you may not be happy but please, don't hurt Yoojung the way you hurt me. Take good care of her. That's my only wish.” With that, Sooyoung left her the exact same way she did 2 years ago but this time Doyeon knew she had lost Sooyoung forever. The only difference was the necklace was still hanging on Sooyoung’s neck.

* * *

“She’s a piece of shit. I never liked her from the very first day.” Jungeun states angrily after remaining silent throughout the conversation. Sooyoung laughs. She is tired from getting angry and she knows nothing will ever change no matter how frustrated she is. “Hey, it's my ex you are talking about.” 

Jungeun rolls her eyes. “What are you going to do about that?” she asks, pointing at the silver necklace Sooyoung is still wearing. She is not going to lie that the necklace fits Sooyoung perfectly. Doyeon must have put a lot of thought on it. The brunette takes the necklace in her hand and looks at it as if reminiscing the memories she once shared with the person she loves dearly. She takes it off and rests it on the table, pushing the necklace towards Jungeun. “You can keep it if you want to. I don’t need this anymore. You used to like this.” Sooyoung sounds sad and very hesitant to let it go but she fakes a smile to Jungeun (which makes Jungeun heart shatters).

“I’ll keep this but promise me one day we will throw this down the sea together.” She says, taking the necklace with her and keeping it safely in her jeans pocket. Sooyoung nodded before standing up to put the ramen pot in the sink. 

“God isn't life beautiful if it's just you and me. And Heejin and Hyunjin too.” Sooyoung sighs dramatically. “Sometimes I wish it was you and not Doyeon. I know you wouldn't hurt me,” she adds again. From the dining table, Jungeun raises her eyebrows, already smirking as she finds an opportunity to tease Sooyoung. 

“Damn, Jinsoul has competition now? Sorry, Sooyoung, but I’m a loyal woman.” Jungeun says sadly, pretending to be hurt by the sudden ‘confession’ from the taller girl. Sooyoung turns around from the sink and throws a dishrag to Jungeun's face. “That’s not what I mean, dumbass.” Jungeun laughs loudly, clearly enjoying the tease she throws at her. “Then what else could it mean? It’s obvious you are head over heel for m-” her teasing interrupted when they heard knocks at the front door.

As soon as Sooyoung opens the door, she is greeted by her favorite couple. "Pizza for the broken-hearted!" Hyunjin shouts, bringing two extra-large pizza boxes with her. 

"Ice cream for the nationals champion!" Heejin shouts, matching Hyunjin energy. “Thank you for telling us to come by.” She says, smiling at the taller girl. Before Sooyoung can reply, the three of them are tightly hugged by Jungeun who came running towards them.

"AND GROUP HUG FOR THE BEST FRIENDS!!!" she shouts as loudly as Hyunjin and Heejin. 

At that moment, Sooyoung knows she only needs these 3 in life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter was stuck in my mind for god knows how long and i finally get to write them down. let me know what you think. cheers!


End file.
